Lust In A Storm
by Slytherin's Silver Princess
Summary: After months of teasing and flirting, Head Girl, Hermione Granger, has had enough. She turns the tables on the Slytherin Sex Gods, and manages to completely destroy their misconceptions of the usually quiet and demure Head Girl. Can the two Slytherins handle the fire they have ignited, or will they be consumed by the flames. (AU) No Voldy! May turn into a multiple oneshot story!
1. Playing With Fire

**(AN: I don't own Harry Potter or any other known characters. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, I'm just playing in her sandbox. This chapter is mostly smut. If that's not your cup of tea, then don't bother reading it. I am reposting this chapter after making some minor edits and changing a few things. Enjoy and please review!)**

She thought she was going to go insane. Over the last three months, the Head Boy, Harry Potter, and his best friend, Draco Malfoy, better known as the Silver Duo, and two of the most sought-after boys in school, had been flirting relentlessly with her, and making it impossible for her to ignore them. And now, for the foreseeable future, she and the two aforementioned Slytherins were stuck in the Heads Tower due to the violent storm outside that was affecting all the magic in the castle. The warming and cooling charms on the castle were on the fritz, and right now, it was unbearably hot in the Heads Tower. Hermione was in the common room, down to her tank top, and silver lace knickers. Her hair was up in a bun on her head, and she had an everlasting icepack pressed to the back of her neck, trying to stay cool. But it still wasn't enough. Her white tank top was soaked with sweat but it was just too hot to move.

She was laying on the couch in the common room, it was the middle of bloody December, and it felt like the seventh circle of Hell in the Heads dorms. Harry and Draco were up in Harry's room, doing Merlin knew what. An announcement had been made over the intercom system that due to the volatility of the storm, the ambient magic that helped run the castle, was malfunctioning. And all students were to stay in their common rooms until the storm passed. Earlier in the day, the Heads Dorms had been freezing cold, and Hermione had been bundled up in several layers, until just an hour ago, the Heating Charms had kicked into overdrive and now it was so fucking hot. The only reason that she wasn't laying in a puddle of misery up in her room, she was too hot and miserable to move off the couch.

She barely managed to turn her head when she heard Harry's bedroom door open, and suddenly, she wished she hadn't. The two Slytherin boys were shirtless, and both were wearing low slung joggers, showing off their well-toned upper bodies. Her eyes unerringly followed the beads of sweat that were sliding down their chests and disappearing when they hit the sharp, well-defined V just above the waistband of their low-slung joggers. She didn't even notice that they were both staring at the tank top that was sticking to her otherwise bare upper body, or the tiny knickers that did nothing to cover her modest. But she did notice the growing tents in their pants and she felt her body flood with heat of a different kind.

* * *

Harry and Draco had been up in Harry's room thinking about how they could get Hermione Granger, the Head Girl, into their bed. The two boys were well known for chasing anything in a skirt, and bedding the eager girls of Hogwarts. But this year they had shocked everyone by only chasing after one skirt. The one belonging to the Head Girl, Hermione Granger, and the only girl who didn't fall for their smiles, charm and good looks. They had been doing everything in their power to get the girl to see them as more than skirt chasers, but so far, she hadn't fallen for their charms. The two may not have been bedding anything with a pussy or nice set of legs, or a great set of tits, but that didn't mean they weren't bedding anyone. They had been friends since they were in nappies, but they had also been lovers since their fourth year at school. They had both been each other's first, pretty much everything. The two bedded anything with a skirt, but they also bedded each other.

This morning, when they had first been told to stay in the dorm, due to the storm, it had been freezing cold. So, the two boys had fallen into bed with each other to work up a sweat and keep each other warm. But just a few hours ago, the Cooling Charms had finally shut off, only for the Heating Charms to go on the fritz. It was now extremely stuffy and hot in the Heads Tower, and the boys had only dressed in a low-slung joggers.

"Let's go downstairs. The elves can still move about the castle, maybe we can get them to bring us up a huge bucket of ice." Harry said.

"I'll do you one better. Lolly!" Draco called.

Draco's personal house elf popped up.

"Yes, Master Draco? What can Lolly do for you?" the little elf asked.

"Can you bring us up a bucket of Everlasting Ice and an Ever filling, ice cold jug of butterbeer please. And leave them in the kitchen please." Draco asked.

"Yes, Master Draco." The little elf said before popping out with a bow.

* * *

The two boys headed down the stairs and stopped at the sight of the Head Girl laying on the couch with her wild hair up in a messy bun and she had an ice pack pressed to the back of her neck. She was wearing a tight little white wife beater and a pair of tiny silver knickers. The tank top she was wearing was soaked through with sweat, leaving it perfectly molded to her clearly bare breasts. The boys could see the light pink color of her nipples through the wet fabric. Both boys were getting hard. They were broken out of their reverie when they heard Lolly pop into the kitchen and they headed to the kitchen.

Hermione watched the two boys walk into the kitchen. They returned a few minutes later with a large bucket of ice and a jug of ice cold butterbeer.

"Well Granger, I didn't think the prim and proper prudish Head Girl would be prancing around the Heads Dorms in just her tiny little knickers." Draco said as he grabbed a piece of ice and pressed it against the back of his neck before settling on the couch across from her.

"It's fucking hot in here Malfoy. And just because I don't throw myself like an eager little slut at you and your little friends, doesn't mean I am a prude, or prim and proper. Contrary to popular belief, I am not an innocent little virgin as everyone believes me to be. I've had a few lovers over the years. I'm just not a fucking slut who flaunts herself like some of the girls that are desperate enough to throw themselves at any man that will have them." Hermione said.

Both boys were surprised to hear that the girl that they believed to be an innocent virgin was actually not so innocent after all.

"I think any guy that nailed you would be bragging about it, Granger. They wouldn't be able to help themselves. So why haven't we heard any rumors circulating about any guys nailing that tight little body of yours." Harry said.

Hermione grabbed a piece of ice from the bucket in front of her and began rubbing it on her neck and upper chest. The chill of the ice felt good on her overheated skin.

"Because I haven't spread my legs for any of the boys here. I go to a summer camp in America every year and the boys there all go gooey over a girl with an accent like mine. I lost my virginity to my camp counselor when I was fifteen. He was nineteen and damn he was fine. After that, I rolled around 'in the hay' so to speak with a few of the boys from the camp. They really liked rolling between the sheets with me because I am quite flexible both in bed and out. Yoga does wonders for a girl in the bedroom." Hermione said.

Both boys were gawking at her with their mouths hanging open. She rolled her eyes. She was definitely tired of their teasing and flirting, it was time to turn the tables on them.

"I've been told that I give great head. And a few boys have also said that they love the fact that I am so vocal during sex with them, and that I give it as good as I get it. I even had a threesome with two really hot twins last summer. Their cabin was right down the path from mine and I would sneak into their cabin after bed check and we would go at it like horny baby monkeys all night long. One would fuck me in my cunt or my ass while I sucked the other one off or gave him a titty fuck, and sometimes they would double team me, and both would stick their cocks into my pussy or my ass at the same time and fill me to bursting with their cum. And my old camp counselor came back last summer as well, and in between nailing the Baker twins, I would ride Davis' cock for all it was worth. That boy really liked my ass and my tits. He said my tits were the most perfect he had ever seen. I am hoping this summer, unless I finally have a more permanent lover, he would be willing to have another fling with me at camp." Hermione said.

Both boys were now both breathing hard and they both had very obvious bulges in their pajama pants. Hermione decided to throw caution to the wind and she reached down to the bottom hem of her sweat soaked tank top and pulled it up over her head. She threw it across the room and grabbed another piece of ice before bringing it up to her bare breasts before using the freezing piece of ice to circle her nipples.

"Shit!" both boys hissed.

She stood up and wiggled out of her knickers and threw them at the boys. Then she sat back down and spread her legs, giving the two boys now paying rapt attention to her a great view of her slick, swollen folds. She reached down and started circling her clit with her fingers with one hand while the other hand came up to play with her breasts.

"You two…fuck…have…. fuck…. been teasing me…. shit…for the past three months…. shit, shit, shit…I have spent the last three months in a constant state of arousal, not being able to sate the lust that…shiiiiiiittt…. you two have ignited it me…. And frankly, I am…. fuck, fuck, fucking hell…tired of it… So are you to going to stop…shit…. teasing me and finally…. fuck…fuck…fuuuuuuuuck…. fuck me, or are you going to continue to be all talk and no…. bloody hell…shit…shit…shit…fucking action." Hermione panted as she continued to play with her clit and nipples.

The looks that she was getting from the two boys in front of her emboldened her and she continued to rub her clit as she used the fingers of her other hand to part her swollen quim and slid them inside herself, curling her fingers up and moaning when she brushed her fingers over her g-spot.

* * *

Harry and Draco were dreaming, they bloody had to be. There was no way that the woman they had been panting after was naked and masturbating in front of them. But her moans sounded really, and they could smell her arousal from where they were sitting, And the pain of their erections was most definitely real. When she slid the fingers of the hand not playing with her clit, into her own quim, and started fingering herself, they were still frozen, watching her get herself off. When her fingers started pumping in and out of her, and her arousal started seeping out over her fingers, they finally snapped. Both boys got up and tore off their pajama pants before making their way to the other side of the table.

Draco's fingers joined Hermione's and he slid them inside her quim, helping her get herself off. He grabbed her hair and crushed her lips in a bruising kiss with his own. Harry attached his mouth to one of her nipples and pushed Hermione's other hand out of the way and started rubbing her clit in fast, tight circles. They continued to tease her and touch her until a few minutes later when she tore her mouth away from Draco's, threw her head back, and came with a long, lusty scream. She started squirting, and Draco and Harry continued to move their fingers over her clit and in and out of her spasming body until she finally collapsed against the couch. They pulled away from her a few moments later.

They didn't give her time to completely relax. Harry pulled her body into his lap and with her back pressed against his chest, he slid his now lubed up cock into her tight ass. He hissed as he bottomed out and spread Hermione's legs for Draco to get between. Draco lined himself up with her front entrance and plunged himself, in one thrust, inside her tight, searing heat.

"SHIT!" she screamed as the two boys started to fuck her.

Both these boys were the most well-endowed lovers she had ever had. All the boys in America had had big cocks, but these two were in a class all their own. They were going to split her in half, and she was loving every fucking minute of it.

* * *

A few days later, the storm was finally over and the magic of the castle was finally back in sync. The students were finally able to leave their dorms and they all headed down to the Great Hall for some much-needed freedom. Three students were missing, but nobody seemed to pay any mind to the fact that both the Head Boy and Head Girl were A.W.O.L or that Draco Malfoy was gone as well. They were just happy to finally be free of the confines of their common rooms. Not only had the Heating and Cooling Charms been malfunctioning over the past few days, the magic of the portraits had been faulty as well, causing the portraits guarding the school Houses not to work, keeping the students locked in their school Houses, with only the House elves bringing them their meals. The last thing they were apt to think about was the missing Head Girl and Boy, and a Slytherin Prefect.

* * *

The Head Girl was currently sandwiched between the Head Boy and his best friend, in the Head Boy's room, tangled up in the sheets on his bed. The three of them had spent the last three days making use of every solid and semi-solid surface of the Heads Tower. The Heating Charms had finally stopped working, and the Cooling Charms had kicked in again, causing the three of them to move their amorous activities to the bathroom, where they could make use of the large bath and shower. Hermione had showed the two boys exactly how flexible she was in bed and out. And she had also showed them all the tricks she had learned over her last four years at summer camp.

The three lovers had finally collapsed in Harry's bed from exhaustion the night before. The three students were currently dead to the world and uncaring that the storm was finally over and they could finally leave the Heads' Tower. The two Slytherins had finally gotten what they wanted and had decided that opinions be damned, they were going to continue exploring their new relationship. No matter what. The two snakes had finally caught the eagle and they weren't giving her up for anything in the world.


	2. Fun With The Baker Twins

_**Fun With the Baker Twins**_

 **(AN: I don't own Harry Potter. Harry Potter and all known other characters belong to J.K. Rowling. The Baker Twins and Ash Davis are mine though. This is another chapter of smut. This story will not be linear. I will be bouncing back and forth in the timeline. Enjoy and please review!)**

Hermione set up her things in her cabin, thankful that her parents had chosen to send her to an upscale summer camp where the campers could choose to have their own cabins, or share them with others. She had chosen to have her own cabin this year. Over the past two years, she had really come to enjoy her time at the camp. Especially when three years ago, her camp counselor, Ash Davis, had shown her the pleasures of the flesh. He had been her first sexual experience. He had shown her how to be an amazing lover, and by the end of that summer, she was an expert at giving head and giving pleasure as good as she got it in return.

Last year, she had slept with a few boys from the camp, and a few boys from the town just down the road from the camp. She really couldn't wait to see what this year brought. After she was done putting her belongings away, she dressed herself in a blue bikini that left little to the imagination, and a pair of blue jean cutoffs, and a button up shirt. She put on a pair of new trainers and threw her hair up in a ponytail before heading out to the Welcome Campfire.

* * *

As she walked down to the Campfire, several boys stopped to wolf whistle at her. She merely smiled sweetly at them before continuing on her way, knowing all the boys she passed were more than likely staring at her ass as she walked. Wearing her Muggle clothes was much more freeing than her Hogwarts uniform. Most of the students at Hogwarts thought that Hermione was some goody-two-shoes little prude who would rather eat glass than even think about sex, but she most definitely was not. She just acted like that at school, because she didn't want to be labeled as a cock-hungry slut who was desperate for sex, like some of the other girls at school.

During the summer, she could be herself. No one knew her here, and she only stayed for the summers. She could be as free and slutty as she wanted. She made her way into the bleachers around the giant bonfire already burning in the main pit and sat down. As she sat and waited for the Welcome Campfire to start, she watched the people filing into the bleachers. She smiled when she caught sight of two identical twin boys who looked to be her age. And fuck her sideways they were fine as hell. They looked to be over six feet tall, they had shaggy, dark brown hair, ice blue eyes, and well-tanned skin. Their shirts did nothing to hid their well-toned physiques.

They looked up when they felt her staring, and instead of looking away, embarrassed, she merely smirked at them after giving them a blatantly hot once over. She then turned away and waited for the Campfire to start. She was surprised, and a little more than turned on when she saw Ash Davis sitting among the Camp staff members. He caught her eye and gave her a slow once over before winking at her. She had changed quite a bit over the last three years, and had certainly grown up, and the same could be said for the now 22-year old man sitting in the staff area. His blonde hair was cut short on the sides and the top of his hair was left longer, to flop into his blue green eyes. Fuck, she was going to have fun this summer.

* * *

Later than night, after dinner, Hermione was down in a secluded, hidden spot by the lake staring out at the water, when she felt someone sit behind her, and she felt a strong leg on either side of her and a hard, muscled chest against her back.

"You've certainly grown up Hellcat." Ash murmured before attaching his mouth to her neck.

"I'm not the only one. I don't remember you being so muscular that summer you took my virginity. You definitely didn't look like you do now." Hermione moaned when Ash bit down on the tender flesh of her neck.

She knew that he wanted to fuck her, the evidence of that being his rock-hard erection pressing into her back. He didn't expect anything more from her than a hot summer fling, and she knew that. So, he definitely wouldn't care if he wasn't her only lover for the summer.

"I saw the way you were looking at the Baker twins Hellcat. Are you going to be parting your sweet thighs for them this year? They were looking at you like they wanted to eat you. I certainly wouldn't blame them. You always did have the sweetest pussy." He said.

His hands were far from idle as he talked. He had unbuttoned her shirt and pulled her bikini top down, exposing her heavy breasts to the cooling night air. Her back arched when he cupped her breasts and gave them a good squeeze.

"These are definitely bigger than I remember." Ash murmured.

"Well, it has been three years baby. What did you expect, for my breasts to stay the same size?" Hermione said.

She let out a loud moan when her lover pinched and then twisted both her nipples at the same time. It sent jolts of pleasure straight to her core, and she could already feel her bikini bottoms soaking through with her arousal. She let out a squeak of surprise when she was suddenly flipped on her back and her lover was hovering above her.

"Are you just going to stare at me all night, or are you going to fuck me?" Hermione asked a few minutes later.

"I am definitely going to fuck you baby, but first, I am going to taste you, I wanna see if you pussy is still as sweet as it was the first time I tasted it." Ash said, before leaning down and taking her mouth in a hot, open mouthed kiss.

She moaned into his mouth when the hand not holding him up came up and started fondling her breasts. He always did like her breasts, even when they were three sizes smaller. It seemed that his fondness for breasts hadn't changed one bit. He tore his mouth away from hers and started kissing and nipping down her neck and chest before taking one of her nipples into his mouth while using his fingers to play with the other one.

His mouth made its way down her body, occasionally stopping to lick or nip at her skin. He left a rather large love bite on her hipbone as his hands made short work of her shorts and bikini bottoms. Soon after her legs were spread and he was between them, his shoulders holding her legs apart as he parted her lower lips with his fingers before leaning down and running his tongue over her already drenched center. Hermione shrieked with pleasure as his tongue began to lap at her. She grabbed her hair in his fists and tugged on it as he continued to eat her out. When two of his fingers slipped inside of her, she tugged harder on his hair and pressed herself more insistently against his mouth.

"So eager, aren't you my sweet little slut." Ash said before diving back in and licking and sucking her clit.

"Make me cum baby. Stop teasing me. I've been hot for you all day. Please." Hermione whimpered.

As an answer, he merely added another finger to her slick entrance and started to scissor his fingers while he attached his lips to her clit and started to hum, making her scream and buck against his mouth. It didn't take her long after to cum, hard, her juices spilling down his throat as her body quaked with pleasure. He pulled his mouth away from her after licking every drop of her essence up. She lay in a puddle of sated Hermione goo until she realized that he was once again hovering above her, but now, his cock was out of his shorts and he was stroking it, and his shirt was missing.

"Are you ready to take me baby? I remember how tight you were, are you still that tight hot stuff?" Ash asked.

"Why don't you put that beautiful cock in me and find out?" Hermione challenged.

"Mmmmm, your wish is my command beautiful." He said, and without further words, he lined himself up and plunged himself, balls deep, into her hot, and still very tight quim in one thrust.

"Shit!" Hermione screamed.

"Fuck baby, you are still so fucking tight." Ash said as his head dropped against her shoulder to try to regain his bearings.

"You are definitely bigger than I remember." Hermione said.

"I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or an insult." Ash said.

"Definitely a compliment baby. Now less talking, more fucking." Hermione demanded.

Ash smirked and started thrusting his hips. Hermione's nails dug into his back as she met him thrust for thrust. Her legs wrapped around his hips as he plunged into her again and again. Their mouths met it a passionate kiss and their tongues fought for dominance as they continued to fuck each other senseless. It didn't take either of them long to cum. Hermione, because she had already cum once, and Ash, because he had been holding himself off since he had first come down to the lake. He came with a roar of her name and she let out a long, lusty wail as she came a few moments later. They collapsed into a sated heap on the blanket Hermione had been stargazing on.

"Wanna come back to my cabin for the night so we can get reacquainted with each other, or do you have somewhere else you need to be?" Hermione asked.

"Did you get a cabin all to yourself this year?" Ash asked when he sat up on his knees and pulled his limp cock from her body.

"Yes. I opted out of having a roommate. They tend to get in the way of my extracurricular activities." Hermione said.

"Good. Then we won't be bothered. I have to complete the bed check tonight, but after I am done, I'll come and see you. I want to see that magnificent body of yours bouncing on my cock tonight." Ash said, before he got up and got redressed.

He left a few minutes later, leaving Hermione to get up and clean herself up.

* * *

True to his word, after bed check was complete, Ash came back and he and Hermione spent all night getting reacquainted with each other.

* * *

Derek and Jared Baker were staring at the girl in the tiny black bikini down at the lake. The young woman had been giving them flirty looks and 'accidentally' touching her breasts and ass in front of them all day. And they were both extremely turned on by it. It was just before dinner and the girl was all alone down by the lake. She was currently laying on a towel on her stomach, with her legs crossed in the air, and she was reading a book. The two seventeen-year-old boys had a great view of her ass being hugged by her tiny bikini bottoms. They made their way down to where the girl was laying and sat down on either side of her.

"So, is there a reason you are lying here in such a tiny little bikini? It's like your asking all the boys around here to stare." Derek said.

"I'm not afraid to flaunt what God gave me, and from the looks of you in those swim trunks, neither are the two of you." The girl said.

"I'm Derek Baker, and this is my brother Jared. What's your name sexy?" Derek asked.

"I'm Hermione Granger, and I am guessing your next question is where am I from. Well, I am from Wiltshire, England. I come here ever summer for camp, because my parents attend dental seminars up and down the East Coast all summer and they don't like leaving me home alone." The girl said.

"So, do you like it when boys stare at you. I mean, you do have a bangin' body. You definitely have nothing to be ashamed of." Jared said, his eyes lingering on her breasts, which were in danger of falling out of her tiny bikini top where they were pressed against the towel she was laying on.

"Like you said, I have nothing to be ashamed of. And you don't either, if that tent in your trousers is anything to go on." Hermione said, pointedly staring at the tent in Jared's swim trunks.

"What can I say. I definitely like what I see. And so does my brother." Jared said.

"Well, if you want to see more, I could always come by your cabin tonight after bed check." Hermione said, while she ran her hand up Jared's leg and over his very obvious erection.

"Don't you have a boyfriend? I was sure someone as sexy as you would have a boyfriend. I mean, Jared and I saw you with that camp counselor guy last night after the Campfire." Derek said.

"He isn't my boyfriend. He is just someone who's cock I enjoy riding every once in a while. I hope you two don't expect me to roll around this summer with just the two of you. I am a young, sexy woman who has her whole life ahead of her, I am not ready to do the whole relationship thing. And besides, I am going back to England at the end of the summer." Hermione said as she sat up.

"Hey, we don't care who you fuck as long as we get a taste of what you are offering other men. And we don't think you are a slut, if that was what you were thinking. Especially since both me and my brother have girlfriends back home. We come to camp in the summer so that we can get our rocks off with girls willing to bed us because both our girlfriends are 'saving themselves' for marriage." Derek said.

"Well, tell me which cabin is yours, and I will be there after bed check, wet and ready for the both of you." Hermione said.

"It's the cabin closest to the lodge. It's pretty isolated, so you could stay all night if you wanted to." Jared said.

"Good. It's been a while since I've been double teamed, I can't wait to have the two of you." Hermione said before she stood up, gathered her things, and left.

She was hoping to catch Ash before dinner so they could have a quickie before she went at it with the Baker Twins later that night.

* * *

Hermione waited about ten minutes after the counselor in charge of bed check had left before she got up from her bed and slipped out of her cabin. She shifted into her unregistered Animagus form and a tawny owl flew towards the Baker twins' cabin. She shifted back to a human about twenty feet from the cabin and walked the rest of the way. Her dinnertime quickie with Ash had definitely gotten her going, and now she wanted more. She knocked on the door as quietly as she could and Derek opened it before pulling her quickly inside and shutting the door. He had her pinned against the door and his lips fused to hers before she could even say a word.

"Someone's eager." She laughed breathlessly once Derek's mouth left hers to travel down her exposed neck.

"He's been horny all-day baby. Ever since he saw your tight little body in that tiny little black bikini. We played rock-paper-scissors for it, and he won, so he gets you first. We figured you would want to do us one at a time before we double teamed you." Jared said.

"Do you have protection baby, or are you on the pill, because I don't want to have to suit up to fuck you." Derek said.

Hermione was on a contraception and STD protection potion, but since she knew these boys didn't know about magic, she simply told him that she was on the pill.

"You like doing girls bareback baby?" Hermione said as she slipped her hand into his shorts and took his already rock-hard cock into her hand to stroke it.

"Not all the time, just when I want to feel everything a girl has to offer." Derek said.

He was thrusting into her hand as she stroked him faster.

"Baby, I'ma blow if you keep doing that. I wanna be inside you when I blow." Derek panted against her neck.

She hopped up on the table behind her and spread her legs, showing she wasn't wearing any knickers beneath her skirt.

"Then what are you waiting for. I'm wet, and ready when you are baby." Hermione said.

She pulled off her top and threw it across the room, and then did the same with her bra, leaving her in only her very short skirt. Derek tore off his shirt and pants in record time, showing he wasn't wearing anything beneath his pants. His cock was long, thick and hard as hell, and Hermione wanted it inside of her more than anything else at that moment. She leaned back on her hands and spread her legs as wide as they would go. Derek stood between her parted legs and rubbed on hand up and down her thigh as he stroked his own cock a few times.

"Come on baby, put it in me." Hermione pleaded.

Derek lined himself up with her entrance and slammed himself home in one thrust.

"Shit you're tight." He groaned.

"And you are fucking huge." Hermione moaned, wiggling her hips experimentally, and smirking when he hissed.

He pulled almost all the way out and then slammed back in. Hermione shrieked and grabbed her newest lover's shoulders as he began to pound into her. He was definitely an aggressive lover. She wondered if his brother would be the same way.

* * *

It turned out, that their looks were all the twins shared. Where Derek was an aggressive lover, Jared was a slow and patient one. He also liked dragging out a woman's pleasure to the point where pleasure bordered on pain. He had dragged several orgasms out of Hermione, and at one point, she thought her heart would give out from the pleasure. Jared knew how to play a woman's body like a finely tuned instrument, and he definitely played hers like one. And when the twins took her at the same time, it was all Hermione could do to not pass out from the pleasure.

At the moment, she was in a sated puddle on Derek's bed, too tired and wrung out to move. She really didn't know how she was going to survive this summer if every time she bedded the twins, she would end up exhausted the way she was now. That didn't mean she would stop bedding these two, as she was definitely having fun, and it was only her second day at camp. And unless she lost all her braincells, she would have to be a moron to give up a summer of fun with a former fling and two horny teenage twin boys. And Hermione was no idiot. She would take all her three lovers had to offer, and give them all the pleasure they wanted in return.

It would definitely be a summer to remember, and Hermione couldn't wait.


	3. Slow, Steady Burn

_**Slow, Steady Burn**_

 **(AN: I don't own Harry Potter or any known characters. Talia Potter, and Ara Malfoy are my though. Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling, I'm just playing in her sandbox.**

A child's shrieking giggles broke Hermione out of her reverie. She turned in her chair just in time to see a raven-haired toddler run, giggling into her office, with an older, platinum blonde-haired child running after her.

"Mummy! Scorpius ate Daddy's cookies!" the little girl squealed.

"I did not Mummy!" Scorpius cried.

"Talia, Scorpius, how many times have I told you not to bother Mummy while she is working." A deep voice asked.

Hermione turned to see one of her husbands standing in the doorway, holding Talia's twin brother James in his arms.

"Papa, Scorpy ate Daddy's cookies!" Talia huffed.

"Scorpius, did you eat your Papa's cookies?" Draco asked.

Scorpius looked down at the floor and scuffed his little feet.

"Yes Daddy." Scorpius said.

"You will tell him you are sorry when he returns home and then you will not be having dessert for the rest of the week." Draco said.

"Yes Daddy." Scorpius sniffled.

"Good, now you and Talia take James and go and play with Ara and Lyra. And do as Lolly says." Draco said before he set James on the floor and the three children ran off.

Draco entered the office properly and shut the door. He let his eyes rove over his wife's pregnancy swollen body.

"Why are you looking at me like you want to eat me Draco?" Hermione asked.

Even after being married to Draco and Harry for ten years and being in a relationship with them for more than fifteen, the two men still acted like randy teenagers around her. Contrary to what everyone believed after Hermione, Harry and Draco had revealed their relationship to the world at the end of their last year of Hogwarts, the three of them did not get married right away. They decided to travel the world and spend their time making love on private islands and fucking each other in exotic locales.

* * *

After her seventh year of school, Hermione had returned to her summer camp one last time, but this time, Harry and Draco had gone with her. The three had shared a cabin, and much to the many other boys' displeasure, she only bedded the two boys she had brought with her. Except when Harry and Draco wanted to watch her with Ash, and she would fuck her old camp counselor while Harry and Draco were beneath the Invisibility Cloak that Harry owned and had charmed it to be larger and had also woven a Silencing Charm into the fabric so that the three of them could get it on anywhere they wanted to underneath the cloak without getting caught.

The two young men would watch as another man plowed her field and then they would go back to their own cabin and fuck her senseless. And now, fifteen years later, the three of them were married, and had five children and another on the way. Draco had fathered three of their children so far, while she had given Harry twins just two and a half years ago. Now she was once again carrying a Potter and Harry and his parents were ecstatic.

And the two men she was married to never got tired of her, even when she felt like she was as big as a house. The two men in her life definitely weren't turned off by her pregnant state, in fact, they seemed to take a perverted amount of pleasure in seeing her pregnancy swollen body, naked, every chance they got.

* * *

"Maybe because I do want to eat you. Your pussy at least. I haven't tasted you on my tongue for nearly a week love. I need to taste you." Draco said before he dropped to his knees in front of her and started pushing up her skirt.

"Draco…" she sighed.

He parted her thighs and inhaled deeply as the scent of her arousal hit his nose. She was sans knickers today, just the way he liked it. Hermione's hands grasped his hair as he leaned forward and gave her wet, swollen quim a long, slow lick. She moaned and pressed herself more fully against his mouth as he licked every fold of her pussy.

"Draco!" she whined, when he wouldn't put his mouth where she really wanted it.

"Patience lovey." Draco said.

He put his mouth exactly where she wanted it a few minutes later. Then he pushed his thumb against her tight back entrance and started rubbing her sensitive back entrance as he sucked on her even more sensitive clit. It didn't take her long to cum after that, and she did cum, with a wail of her husband's name, and Draco latched his mouth onto her cunt and lapped up every drop of his wife's essence that spilled from her weeping cunt.

She came down from her orgasm and as her eyes refocused, she watched her husband stand up and drop his trousers. He picked her up and sat down in the chair she had just vacated. With a few well practice moves, Hermione was bare from the waist up and impaled on her husband's straining erection.

"That's right baby, ride my cock. Take all you want from me. Let me see you fall apart." Draco said, cupping her breasts in his hands and squeezing the swollen flesh.

He took one of her swollen nipples into his mouth and flicked his tongue over it as he suckled it. Hermione keened loudly and Draco cradled her bum in his free hand as she rocked against him, needy and begging for release. A release he was more than willing to give her. She came a few minutes later, already sensitive from her first orgasm, and feeling her tight velvet walls squeezing his cock as she came, triggered Draco's orgasm. He came hard, filling her waiting quim with his hot, thick seed. She collapsed against him and he stroked her back as they both came down from their highs.

"You definitely haven't changed a bit lovey. You are just as needy and slutty as the first day Harry and I fucked you senseless. And I wouldn't change you for anything in the world." Draco said.

"Good, because if you did, you would only have Harry to fuck, and then where would you be without my pretty little kitty to keep your cock warm and milk it for all it's worth." Hermione said, squeezing her inner muscles around the cock that was still buried inside of her for emphasis.

"Shit baby." Draco hissed.

"I'm a horny, needy slut remember." She said, before she took his mouth with her own in a hot, passion filled kiss.

"We should probably go up to our room so the children don't walk in on us." Draco panted as Hermione's inner muscles squeezed his rapidly hardening cock.

Hermione sighed but pulled herself up off her husband's cock and fixed her clothing.

"I'll wait for you upstairs then." Hermione said before she turned and sauntered off, swaying her hips as she went.

Shit, this woman would eventually be the death of him, but what a death it would be. Fifteen years ago, he and Harry had stepped into a blazing inferno, not caring if they were consumed by the flames. Now, fifteen years later, that raging inferno had simmered down into a slow and steady burn. Risking everything to be with her had most definitely be worth jumping out of the frying pan and into the fire. The passion hadn't faded between the three of them, and it was more than enough to keep them warm at night. And all because one magic fueled storm had brought the three of them together.


	4. A Summer Fling

_**A Summer Camp Fling**_

 **(AN: I don't own Harry Potter or any known characters. Ash Davis is mine though. Harry Potter and all known characters belong to J.K. Rowling. This chapter is once again full of smut. I don't know if every chapter will be lemony, but what I have written so far does have lots of citrusy goodness. Please Read and Review. And most of all ENJOY!)**

Hermione was staring again, and she knew it, but she couldn't help it. Her camp counselor was a very attractive man. And this year, Hermione had found her hormones. And they were wreaking havoc on her dreams. She had woken up every night in a cold sweat, her knickers soaked, from dreams about her camp counselor doing all manner of naughty things to her body. It was driving her nuts. And right now, Ash Davis looked ridiculously sexy in only a pair of cutoff jean shorts and a pair of trainers. Sweat was sliding down his chest and back, and Hermione's eyes followed the trails of perspiration as they followed the planes of his muscles and slid beneath his shorts. It was a hot day today, and Hermione herself was wearing a blue and green bikini beneath her short denim cutoffs and the plaid button-down shirt she had thrown on over it. Her thick, wild curls were thrown up in a messy bun.

The object of her perusal turned and his blue-green eyes caught hers in a knowing glance. She turned away, blushing.

* * *

Later that night Hermione was laying down by the lake in a secluded little spot she had found that was surrounded by a group of large trees. She was laying out on a blanket, staring up at the stars. She was searching for and naming off all the constellations that she had learned about in Astronomy at Hogwarts. But her thoughts had been wandering back to her camp counselor. She heard a twig snap and turned her head to find the object of her thoughts was standing about five feet away, looking down at her.

"It's a little late to be out here all on your own Miss Granger." Ash said.

"It's peaceful out here. And you can't see the stars like this where I live." Hermione said, sitting up.

Ash sat down on the blanket Hermione was laying on, causing Hermione to sit up.

"What are you doing out here so late?" Hermione asked.

"I was on my way back from doing bed check and found that one of the campers wasn't where she was supposed to be, so I went looking for her." Ash said.

"I didn't realize how late it was." Hermione said.

"I'm not here to punish you Hermione. I caught you staring at me earlier." Ash said.

Hermione turned beet red.

"I'm sorry." She squeaked.

"Don't be, I actually find it flattering that a girl as beautiful as you, happened to be staring at me." Ash said.

"You think I'm beautiful?" Hermione asked, looking up at him, surprised.

"I think you are gorgeous." Ash said.

"No one's ever said that about me before." Hermione said.

"Then they are either blind or stupid. You are a very attractive young woman Hermione." Ash said.

She turned away, blushing profusely. He cupped his hand against her flaming face and turned her to face him. His thumb brushed over her bottom lip.

"I would really like to kiss you Hermione." Ash said.

He felt her cheek heat up beneath his hand.

"What is it?" Ash said.

"I've never kissed anyone before." Hermione said.

"How is it you have never had a boyfriend before Hermione. A man would have to be either blind or stupid not to see how beautiful you are." Ash said.

"I'm not the most social person in the world, and I am considered a nerd at school. I'm the smartest student in my class. Most boys don't find that attractive in a woman." Hermione said.

"Well, I am not a blind little boy. I can see that you are much more than just a walking brain. And as I said, I would really like to kiss you. Would you let me?" Ash asked.

Hermione nodded and Ash smiled before leaning forward to press his lips gently against hers. When she didn't pull away, he pressed his lips against hers a bit harder. After the initial shock of his lips against hers, Hermione started to respond. He pulled away after a few moments, and fought a smile when she whimpered in protest. When she opened her eyes, he could see that she wanted more, so he leaned back in and pressed his mouth against hers in a more insistent kiss. He pulled her into his lap and when she gasped against his lips, he took the opportunity to slip his tongue between her parted lips. After a few hesitant moments, she slid her own tongue over his and their kissing became more intense. His fingers tangled themselves in her hair and she pressed herself more fully against him.

 _She is definitely a fast learner,_ Ash thought to himself as they fought for dominance in the kiss.

They pulled apart when the need to breathe became necessary and Ash admired the mess he had made of the young woman currently straddling his lap. Her cheeks were red, her chest was heaving, her lips were bruised and swollen, and her hair was a wild mess. But he thought she looked good enough to eat. He brushed her hair off her face and then pulled her back down for another kiss.

* * *

Hermione was laying in her bed later that night, her fingers brushing over her bruised, kiss-swollen lips. Ash was definitely a good teacher, and such a fantastic kisser. She had several hickeys on her neck that she would have to cover up tomorrow, but it was the one on her left breast, that she had would leave alone. She had certainly enjoyed getting all the hickeys, but the one on her breast, she had definitely enjoyed the most. Ash had pulled off her bikini top when their kissing had gotten more intense and his hands had come up to caress her breasts and tease her nipples. She had torn her mouth away from his and moaned while his mouth had traveled down her neck and across her chest. It was then that he flipped them over and laid her down on the blanket. He continued teasing her nipples with his fingers as he sucked on her neck.

She had pressed her legs together and rubbed them to bring herself some relief from the inferno building between her legs. She whimpered and grabbed the back of Ash's head as his mouth closed around her left nipple. He had pressed their centers together and she had wrapped her legs around his hips as he continued to tease her nipples. He rocked his clothed lower body against hers and she met him thrust for thrust. She could feel the fire in her belly growing hotter, and when Ash bit down on her nipple, she felt the fire explode and she realized that she was cumming. Her body spasmed and she let out a loud, lusty wail as she came down from her first orgasm that wasn't self-induced. Ash had murmured to her how beautiful she was when she came, and he hoped that he would have the chance to make her cum again.

Ash had walked her back to her cabin after that, and after another intense snog against the door of her cabin, she bid him goodnight and went inside. She had climbed into the shower a few minutes later and had stood beneath the cool spray, thinking about the kisses she had shared with Ash.

* * *

The next few weeks were spent exploring her budding sexual feelings with her camp counselor. The first week had been spent meeting in the spot where they had first kiss, making out, groping and dry humping each other. He really liked playing with her breasts, and took every chance he had to tell her how much he loved her breasts. The second week, he had added a new first to their explorations. They had been making out when his hand had slipped into her bikini bottom and began exploring her drenched folds. She had moaned into his mouth before nipping his bottom lip and he pulled back, asking with his eyes. She had nodded and he had sat up and pulled his hand from her bikini bottoms before pulling the tiny black shorts from her body and tossing them to the side. She had had the overwhelming urge to cover her now completely naked body with her hands, but the look of utter lust in his eyes had stopped her.

She had spread her legs wider at his insistence, and he laid between them, his shoulders keeping her legs apart. He had leaned forward and inhaled deeply, the scent of her arousal washing over him. He let his tongue flick out and smirked when she gasped and her hips jerked. He had spent the next ten minutes exploring her with his tongue and she was wriggling and writhing beneath his ministrations, begging him to touch her in the one place he wasn't. He had teased her for a few more minutes, with her tugging on his blonde hair and pleading with him to put his mouth on her clit, until finally, he put her out of her misery and latched his mouth onto her clit. He had flicked his tongue against it until she came with a long, keening wail of his name. Once she had stopped trembling, she had yanked him up and crushed her lips against his, tasting herself on his lips and pressing her still slick cunt against the front of his trousers.

"You are a needy little thing aren't you." Ash panted when he finally managed to pull away.

"You bring out the slut in me." Hermione panted.

Her hand slipped into his trousers and her hand wrapped around his straining erection. He hissed when she had wrapped her dainty little hand around his cock and started exploring for herself. She had wanted to return the favor, and he had showed her what he liked, and she had given him a fantastic hand job. She had also wanted to give him a blow job, but it was late and she had to get to bed. But the next night, he had shown her how to pleasure him with her mouth, and he had cum hard, all while expressing how well she learned and complimenting that she was a quick learner. She had blushed prettily and he had rewarded her hard work by making her cum with his mouth and fingers hard enough to see stars.

* * *

After four weeks of exploration and furthering their sexual relationship, Hermione was finally ready to take the final step. She wanted Ash to be her first. She wanted him to take her virginity. And she wanted it to be tonight. She had told Ash to meet her in her cabin after bed check and she would be waiting for him. It was now after bed check, and Hermione had just finished lighting the last candle when there was a knock at the door. When she opened it, she watched Ash's eyes widen as they traveled up her scantily clad form. She pulled him inside and shut and locked her cabin door.

When he looked around to take in the candles burning, the fireplace burning merrily, and the nicely made up bed, he realized what was going on. He turned to see Hermione standing unsurely in the middle of the cabin, chewing on her bottom lip and blushing profusely while looking anywhere but him.

"Are you sure Hermione? Once this happens, you can't take it back. You can only give up your virginity once. Are you sure you want it to be to me?" Ash asked.

"Yes. I want you to be the one to make me a woman. I want you to be my first. You were my first kiss, you were the first to touch me intimately, now I want you to be the first man I sleep with. We've already done everything but, and I want to have you inside of me." Hermione said.

He pulled her into his arms and cupped her chin with his hand. He leaned down and caught her mouth in a passionate kiss. She reciprocated in kind, pressing her body against his. He lifted her up and she wrapped her bare legs around his hips. He managed to make it to the bed without pulling his mouth from hers, but when she started tugging his shirt up, he pulled his mouth away from hers so that she could pull the cotton fabric over his head. She threw the t-shirt across the room. Then brought his mouth back to hers so she could continue kissing him. She squeaked when he dropped her on the bed. Her eyes locked on his hands as he reached down to unbutton his trousers and pushing them off his hips. She could see the outline of his erection through the tight fabric of his boxer briefs and she was wondering if he was going to fit.

"I'll fit gorgeous. I just need to get you ready to take me." Ash said.

Hermione slid up the bed until her head was on the pillows. Ash got up on the bed and crawled over until he hovered over Hermione's trembling form. He leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. Hermione wrapped her arms around Ash's neck and flicked her tongue against his lips. He opened his mouth against hers and slid his tongue over hers as his hands made short work of the silk nightie she was wearing. Her hands slid down his muscled back and she tugged off his boxer briefs, and he kicked them off the bed. He kissed his way down her body, pulling off her bra and knickers as he went. He nipped each nipple, her breasts and her hips as his mouth traveled down her body. As soon as his lips closed around her clit, she was tugging on his hair.

He continued sucking and flicking his tongue over her clit as he slid one of his fingers inside of her tight entrance. Her tight channel squeezed his finger as he pulled it out and pushed it back in. Fuck she was tight. She was squirming and whimpering against his mouth as he added a second finger and started to scissor them so he could stretch her and relax her. He could hear her breathing speed up and he used his other hand to stroke his own cock. He was getting close to cumming from just listening to his virgin lover's whines of pleasure and her begging for more. He needed to get himself off before he got her off so he could make her cum with his cock when he took her virginity. He didn't want to seem like an inexperienced schoolboy, especially since he was far from it.

She came a few moments later with a wail of her lover's name. Her tight, virgin cunt squeezed and fluttered around his fingers. It was enough to make him spill himself. And he did. He came after a few more tugs of his cock and spilled himself all over her leg and his own hand. He made his way back up her body after pulling his fingers from her drenched center. He laid down beside her and she rolled over on top of him, straddling his hips and pressing her wet center against his rapidly hardening cock. She rubbed her sensitive pussy lips up and down his cock as she leaned down to take his mouth in a hot, passionate kiss.

"Are you ready gorgeous? We don't have to do this if you aren't ready." Ash said when Hermione pulled her mouth away from his.

"Yes. I'm ready." She said as she sat back up.

He sat up as well and they both hissed and Hermione's hips bucked as the movement caused Ash's cock to clip her clit. He told her to raise her hips and she did as he asked and he lined himself up with her center.

"Take it as slow as you need to sweetheart." Ash said as Hermione started to lower her body against his.

Her nails bit into his shoulders as she lowered herself onto his cock. She whimpered and whined as his impressive length parted her for the first time. He held her as he felt her hymen rip and she buried her face in his neck as he bottomed out and she was pressed flush against him. He felt her tears against his neck and gently rubbed her back. He murmured softly in her ear until he started feeling her wriggling her hips experimentally. He hissed and had to force himself not to thrust his hips up until she was ready, but it was difficult as the urge to do so was so strong.

She pulled her face away from his neck and he wiped the tears from her cheeks before leaning forward and kissing her gently.

"Alright sweetheart?" he murmured.

"Yes. I'm okay." She said, before she lifted her hips and lowered herself down onto him again.

"Fuck!" he hissed.

This girl was going to be the death of him. She was so tight and perfect. And as she continued to move on top of him, he thought he was going to lose his mind from the feeling of her tight cunt gripping his cock. Their mouths met in a bruising clash of teeth and tongue as he finally gave into the urge and flipped her on her back and started thrusting into her. She locked her ankles against his back as he continued thrusting into her. His lips closed around her nipple and she cried out when he bit down onto it. Her nails dug into his shoulders and scratched down his back, drawing blood as he thrusted harder into her. He reached between their sweat slickened bodies and began rubbing his thumb over her clit in quick, tight circles. He watched her face as her control finally snapped and her back bowed as she came with a wail of his name, and he grit his teeth and rode through her orgasm, holding off his own the best he could as her tight walls milked him. He gave a few more weak thrusts before he was cumming, hard. He came with a roar of her name and spilled himself inside of her. He managed to catch himself before he collapsed on top of her.

* * *

The rest of that summer was filled with lovemaking every night after bed check, quickies in his office, and fucking each other under the stars. By the time Hermione was ready to go home for her fifth year at Hogwarts, she was very experienced in the art of physical pleasure, and on the last night of camp, she and Ash met up one last time to make the most of their last night together.

They spent the night using every solid surface in the cabin, fucking in every position that they had learned over the summer. He really liked sliding his cock between her breasts and teasing her nipples while he did it, and he really, really liked stuffing her ass with his cock and watching her tits bounce as she rode him. The night was hot and long, and Hermione enjoyed every minute of it.

* * *

Finally, the day to go home arrived, and after one more quick, intense fuck against the door of his office, Hermione left Ash, sated and panting before she got on the bus that would take her to the airport where she would Portkey home. It had been a great summer. And one she would never forget. She was just hoping her next summer at camp would be just as fun and pleasurable as this one was. She just didn't know if she could wait until the following summer before she had another cock in her. Ash had unleashed a sex kitten in her and it was hungry for more. Maybe she could find a boy back in England to take a roll in the sheets with before she headed back to Hogwarts on Friday. There was that cute boy a few streets down from where she lived, and he was always flirting with her when he would mow her parents' lawn. Maybe he wouldn't mind plowing her field. With that thought, she settled in for the two-hour bus ride to the airport, letting her mind drift to more pleasant things. This wouldn't be the last time she had fun at summer camp, she was sure of it.


	5. Wedding Night

_**Wedding Night**_

 **(AN: I don't own Harry Potter. Harry Potter and all known characters are the property of J.K. Rowling. This chapter is full of citrusy goodness. If that isn't your cup of tea, then move along and don't read it. I had a request for a specific scene and I will be writing it and posting it as soon as I have posted all the other chapters I have already written. I don't yet know how many chapters this story will be, but so far, I have nine written. If you would like a specific scene written for this story, then PM me or Review the story once you have read it. Other than that, please Read, Review and Enjoy!)**

It had finally arrived. Her wedding night. After five years of traveling around the world with her two lovers, making use of their private islands and learning about different types of sex magic from the local magical communities around the globe as they travelled. The boys' parents had expected the two boys to marry straight out of school, but Draco and Harry had put their collective foot down when Hermione had said she wasn't ready to get married and wanted to travel first. And she also had one more summer of camp to finish. So the three of them had sat the elder Potters and Malfoys down and told them that they wanted to experience the world first and had decided that they were going to travel.

The Potters and Malfoys were not happy, but they let their sons go gallivanting off around the world. And now, finally, five years later, Hermione, Harry and Draco had finally given the two families what they had wanted, they had been married in a lavish ceremony with Hermione's father giving her away at the altar. Her parents had been very accepting of the fact that their daughter was in a relationship with two men, instead of one, and when the Potters and the Malfoys had sat down with the Grangers and explained that Triadic Relationships weren't so uncommon in the Wizarding World, they realized how happy their daughter was.

* * *

Now, after a lavish wedding, and an equally lavish reception, Hermione was in the en suite of their hotel room, getting ready for the night. Harry and Draco were doing Merlin knew what in the actual bedroom itself while Hermione got herself ready. She had dressed herself in a sheer silver baby doll nightie and a matching pair of knickers. The nightie did nothing to hide her modesty and her breasts were nearly falling out of the top of the nightie itself. Her hair was left wild and free flowing down her back. She left her face free of makeup and then slipped into a pair of strappy silver stilettos before standing up and heading out of the en suite.

Her two husbands hadn't even noticed she had entered the room. They were lounging on the very large bed languidly kissing each other. She walked across the thick carpet and then leant against the bedpost and just watched as her husbands continued to kiss each other. After about five minutes, she finally decided to get their attention. She cleared her throat and the two men pulled apart. She almost laughed when their eyes nearly popped out of their skulls at the sight of her. They looked just like they had the first night that they had spent together, when she had stripped off and masturbated in front of them.

* * *

Harry and Draco heard a throat clearing and they pulled apart to find their wife of eight hours standing at the edge of the bed and she was in an outfit that left absolutely nothing to the imagination. They both let their eyes rove over her nearly naked body.

"Starting without me boys?" She asked, crossing her arms over her breasts, pushing them together and nearly out of the top of her skimpy nightie.

"We were just getting each other ready for you Mimi." Draco said.

"Mmmhmmm, is that why I have been standing here for five minutes without you realizing it?" Hermione asked.

"You could have stopped us at any time lovey. But you get so wet watching us that you decided to just watch instead of stopping us." Harry said as he ran his hand down Draco's chest and slipping under the waistband of his boxers to stroke his already rock-hard cock.

Draco moaned and then hissed when Harry gave him a good squeeze. Hermione whimpered and climbed onto the bed, dropping her shoes from her feet as she went. Both boys watched as she crawled across the top of the bed like a jungle cat. She stopped about a half a foot away from them and watched as Harry continued to jerk Draco off. She reached over and pulled off their husband's boxers and tossed them on the floor. Then Hermione's hand joined Harry's on Draco's cock and helped him get their lover and husband off.

"Fuck!" Draco hissed as he began pumping his cock through their fists.

* * *

Hermione could already feel her arousal seeping from her and soaking her knickers and thighs. It was only a few minutes later when Draco finally came, coating both her and Harry's hands in his cum. Hermione licked the cum from her fingers and then leaned down to kiss Draco, hard. Draco kissed her back just as hard and soon the two were fighting for dominance in the kiss. Neither of the noticed that Harry had moved from his place behind Draco to settle on his knees behind Hermione until Hermione felt his cock sliding into her wet and willing body. She moaned into Draco's mouth and Draco reached up to caress her bare breasts as they kissed. Harry must have used a charm to Vanish her clothes. Because she had been somewhat dressed just a few moments before. She pulled her mouth away from Draco's and Harry pulled her upright and turned her face up so that he could kiss her.

Draco got up on his knees in front of them and started kissing and sucking on her exposed neck while he reached up and ran his hands and fingers over her breasts and nipples. Hermione whimpered into Harry's mouth when Draco took one of her nipples into his own mouth and started flicking his tongue against it. Hermione reached down and started circling her clit with her finger when Harry began thrusting into her harder and faster.

"Fuck!" Hermione cried, tearing her mouth away from Harry's so she could breathe.

"That's right baby, touch yourself while Harry fucks you. It's so fucking hot watching you two together. I can't wait to be inside of you. To feel your sweet little pussy milking me as you come undone. You are so beautiful when you cum." Draco murmured.

He leaned forward to take her mouth with his own and slipped his tongue between her parted lips. Harry attached his mouth to Hermione's neck and lifted Hermione's leg to change the angle of penetration as they both got closer to the brink. The change in angle caused Hermione to see stars, and a few moments later, she came hard, stars bursting across her vision as Harry came with her, filling her spasming body with his thick, hot seed. The two lovers collapsed onto the bed and their third watched as they caught their breath. Hermione whimpered and trembled as Harry pulled himself from her body and laid her on her back.

Draco eased himself between her parted thighs and stroked her arms and face as she finally let her body relax from her first orgasm of the night. He kissed her gently, languidly, and she sighed contentedly.

"Make love to me Draco." Hermione sighed.

"Your wish is my command lovey." Draco said.

He raised himself up on his knees and slid himself inside of her, slowly, inch by inch until he was in her to the hilt. He pulled out just as slowly and then pushed back in. Hermione sighed and pulled her lover down so that she could kiss him as he made slow, sweet love to her. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and her legs around his hips. Harry watched his two lovers as they made love to each other. He laid back and just enjoyed watching the two people he loved most in the world as they gave each other pleasure. Hermione pulled her mouth away from Draco's and turned to face Harry.

"Kiss me Harry?" she asked.

Not one to deny her anything, Harry did as Hermione asked and leaned over to kiss her while Draco continued to make love to her.

"You are so beautiful Mimi. When you cum, it's a sight to behold. It makes me so hard thinking about the way you writhe and whimper as you let yourself go and give into the pleasure, letting it wash over you. And now Draco and I get to witness that ecstasy, and be the cause of it, every moment for the rest of our lives." Harry said.

Hermione could feel the fire building in her belly again and she knew it was only a matter of time before she came again. She slipped a hand between herself and Draco and started to rub her clit again. She looked up into Draco's silvery-blue eyes as she helped him to get herself closer to the edge.

"I love you Draco." She sighed.

"I love you too Mimi, so very much." Draco murmured.

He twisted his hips and the new angle caused Hermione to come undone. She came with a wail and Draco grit his teeth through her tight little pussy squeezing his cock, trying to milk him as she came. It was sweet agony, but he rode out her orgasm and then raised himself up on his knees before he sped up his thrusts and began to fuck her hard and fast. She shrieked and writhed beneath him as he continued his hard, deep thrusts. It didn't take her long to cum again and this time she saw stars. Her back came up off the bed and Draco came with a roar, letting himself go and spilling himself inside of her blistering quim.

He collapsed on top of her and she stroked his sweaty hair back from his face. She stroked his back until they both calmed. Harry pulled Hermione to him and with a whispered spell, his cock was lubed up and her back entrance, ready for him to take. Her back was pressed against his chest and he used one leg to spread hers as he slid into her tight ass. She moaned and her back arched as he bottomed out. Draco slid over to her and Harry rolled them over so he was laying on his back and Hermione was spread out on top of him. Draco knelt between her spread legs and slipped inside of her. He leaned forward and braced his hands on either side of Harry's head before taking Harry's mouth in a hot, passionate kiss as the two men began to fuck their wife in tandem. Hermione was helpless with pleasure as she watched her two husbands kiss while they fucked her. Her body was so sensitive and she couldn't help but let out expletives and moans each time Harry pulled out or Draco pushed in.

* * *

The next day, the three lovers ordered room service and Harry and Draco fed their sated wife breakfast in bed. Hermione realized that she may have bitten off more than she could chew with these two men. She had turned the tables on them five years ago in their common room during a storm, and had left them sated and speechless by the end of the weekend. Last night, the two men had done the same to her. She may have poured petrol all over a raging hormonal fire, but she thought that if this was the result, then it was well worth the burn.


	6. Six Weeks

_**Six Weeks**_

 **(AN: Here is the next installment of Lust In A Storm. As always, I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does. This chapter is mostly smut, like all the others. But it does have an appearance by Draco's parents, the Potters, and Sirius Black. The lecherous old dog. Haha. But anyways, read, review and enjoy. And if you have any ideas for future chapters you want to see in this story, please PM me or review the story.)**

It had been six weeks since the birth of Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. And it had been nearly six months since she had been able to have sex with her husbands. Her two husbands had said that they would wait until she was ready to have sex again, but she knew how much the two missed the intimate contact, so she had told them that they could still carry on with each other, but the two men had said that they would hold off until she could be with them again.

That was, until one day when the two men were arguing so much that Hermione had screamed at them that if they didn't go upstairs and fuck each other's brains out, right that minute, she would hex them both. She had even followed them up to their bedroom and had charmed the door to stay locked until the two of them had shagged. Hermione had then gone back downstairs and carried on with sorting through all the baby clothes that the three sets of grandparents had given her.

The two men had come downstairs a few hours later, both looking thoroughly shagged. She had told them that if they held off like that again, she would kill them and bury their bodies in the backyard. They finally got it through their thick skulls that Hermione was fine with their relationship, and that even though she wanted to be with them, she didn't feel left out when they were together. A few times after that, she had even woken up to find the two men making love in the bed next to her as she slept. She had slipped her hand into her knickers and rubbed her clit as she watched the two make love. Harry had seen her touching herself, and after he spilled himself into Draco's willing body, he used his mouth and fingers to get her off.

The two men decided that even though they couldn't have intercourse with her they could still make her cum with their mouth and fingers.

* * *

Now, it was six weeks after she had given birth to the first child of the new generation of Malfoys and Potters. Scorpius had all six of his grandparents wrapped around his fingers, and the already silver eyed, blonde haired baby knew it too. Hermione was preparing her six-week-old son for a weekend at the Malfoys' home. And the next 72 hours, Hermione was going to spend with her husbands, making the most of their baby free time together. Her husbands were both at work and Hermione was going to drop Scorpius off at Malfoy Manor before heading back home to prepare for that night.

* * *

Scorpius was watching his Mummy with curious silver-blue eyes. He would make cooing noises every few moments and Hermione laughed each time he did it. Once she was done putting together Scorpius' diaper bag, she picked up her giggling infant son and carried him to the Floo, and she stepped into the grate after wrapping Scorpius securely in a blanket to protect his face from ash and soot. They travelled through to Malfoy Manor and once Hermione made sure Scorpius was alright, she carried the now sleeping infant to the sitting room where Narcissa and Lucius were currently sitting with Harry's parents. Narcissa got up and took the sleeping infant from his mother and gently rocked him in her arms.

"Thank you for agreeing to watch him for the weekend Narcissa. Hopefully he will behave himself." Hermione said.

"What do you mean, he is always an angel." Narcissa cooed.

"For you maybe, but ask Harry to explain what happens every time he tries to change Scorpius' nappy. It's bloody hilarious. And he gnaws on Draco's shirts when Draco holds him, and let's not start on what he does to me when he is hungry." Hermione huffed.

"That's a story I would love to hear." Sirius said, walking into the room.

"Of course, it is, you old perv. But it isn't one I am going to share. Especially not with a lecherous old dog like you." Hermione laughed.

"You wound me love." Sirius said with mock hurt, gasping and clutching his heart.

Hermione merely rolled her eyes. She kissed her son goodbye before heading back home. She changed out of her clothes and went downstairs to prepare dinner for herself and her two husbands. She asked Lolly and Dopey to prepare her and her husbands' bedroom for that night, and to prepare the en suite as well. Then she set about making dinner.

* * *

Harry and Draco were finally able to leave work, and they met up at the public Floo before heading home. Draco had gone first, and Harry ran straight into him when he stepped out of the Floo after him. He stepped around his husband to see what had caused the blonde man to stop, only to find their wife, standing in the kitchen, wearing only a green and silver apron, a matching thong, and a pair of green stilettos. Her hair was up in a messy bun as she puttered around the kitchen. The table was set for three, and the food looked delicious. But the two men next to the Floo weren't paying the food any mind.

Hermione turned to find her husbands had arrived home.

"Welcome home loves, I made dinner." Hermione said.

The two men's eyes zeroed in on their wife's naked, still swollen breasts. Her first pregnancy had been very kind to her, and her breasts were proof of that. The two men had taken immense pleasure in fondling and squeezing her breasts every time they were in bed together, and after they had started to swell from her impending motherhood, they had enjoyed it even more.

"I'm hungry, but definitely not for food." Draco said, before pulling Hermione's nearly naked body against his fully clothed one and kissing her passionately.

She moaned into his mouth and kissed him back just as passionately. She tore open his shirt and pushed the shredded fabric off his shoulders as he made quick work of his trousers and boxers. He cupped her ass in his hands and pulled her up until she was wrapping her legs around his hips and rocking herself against his very obvious erection.

She tore her mouth away from his, panting for air.

"Fuck me Draco, fill me with your cock. Make me scream." Hermione panted.

"Where's Scorpius?" Draco panted.

"At your parents' house for the weekend. Now please, fuck me." Hermione demanded.

Draco and Harry chuckled at Hermione's demand until Draco's chuckle turned into a hiss when Hermione gripped his cock and started to stroke it, all while nibbling on his neck.

"Shit!" Draco hissed.

He reached under the apron she was still wearing and moved her thong to the side before he slid himself home into her tight, searing heat. It took everything he had in him not to blow his load as soon as he was inside her, but he managed to do so as he started to thrust into her wet, eager body. She arched against him and tugged on his hair as he began to fuck her in earnest, right there in their living room, with his trousers and boxers still around his ankles.

* * *

Harry flicked his wrist and all three of them were instantly naked, and he came up behind Hermione and with another flick of his wrist, her ass was ready for him to take it. Draco stopped thrusting and Hermione let out a keening whine of protest that turned into a lusty moan as Harry pushed himself inside her ass. He attacked her neck with his lips as the two men started to thrust in tandem with each other.

Since it had been nearly half a year for Hermione, it didn't take her long to cum. Both men managed to ride out her first orgasm before picking up their pace and slamming into her with deeper, harder thrusts. She shrieked and writhed between them as they fucked her hard and fast. She came again, five minutes later, and the two men followed her into bliss, coating her inner walls with their thick, hot cum.

* * *

The two men stood in the middle of their living room, with their wife's limp body sandwiched between them as they fought to catch their breath.

"Welcome home." She giggled.

The two men laughed, still buried in Hermione's body, and Hermione jerked and moaned as the movement sent jolts of pleasure through her body. She whimpered as the two men pulled out of her and Draco carried her towards the stairs leading to their room.

"What about dinner?" Hermione asked.

"That's what Stasis Charms are for. Lolly can take care of it for us. Right now, I believe Harry and I want to continue what we started with you in the living room. It's been a long time since we have been able to show you how much we love you, now let us do so. Tonight, is all about you lovey." Draco said.

Hermione sighed happily and snuggled against her husband's chest. She let him carry her up the stairs, their third following on behind. She sighed again when she felt the cool silk sheets of their bed against her back. Harry was now hovering above her while Draco lay beside them. Harry's fingers trailed over her silken skin, she whimpered when his fingers brushed against her swollen, tender nipples. He placed a kiss between her breasts.

"I adore you." He murmured, placing a kiss on her left breast.

"I worship you." Another kiss to her right breast.

He looked up into her eyes and she felt herself tearing up at the love and adoration shining in his emerald green eyes.

"I love you." He murmured before his mouth caught hers in a passionate kiss.

She kissed him back just as passionately, wrapping her arms and legs around him as the kiss deepened and pressing her wet, needy center against his growing erection. He grabbed his cock and plunged it into his wife's waiting body. She arched against him and cried out as they began to make slow, passionate love to each other. Draco leaned over and started whispering in Hermione's ear about how beautiful she was, how much he loved her and Harry, and all the naughty things that he and Harry wanted to do to her tight little body. Her nails scraped down Harry's back when he hit a sweet spot inside of her that had her seeing stars.

Draco reached between the two entwined bodies of his lovers and started rubbing his fingers over Hermione's slick clit.

"Draco!" she whined.

"Cum for us love. Let us see you fall apart. Milk Harry's cock for all it's worth lovey." Draco said, speeding up his fingers and they played with her clit.

She came a few moments later, pressing her body tightly against Harry's and tugging on his hair as her body spasmed around his. Harry swallowed her cry of pleasure, his mouth catching hers in a kiss as he came, hard, spilling himself inside her until he was spent. He managed to stop himself from collapsing on top of his lover and rolled them to the side before pulling out of her spent body.

* * *

They spent the rest of the night entwined in their bed, their dinner forgotten as they caught up on nearly six months of not being able to have sex. The three lovers were in their own little world, content to spend what little time they had together before reality would intrude once the weekend was over. But at the end of those three days, Hermione felt refreshed and knew that the passion between her and her husbands was just as hot and potent as ever. And when she picked up her son from the Malfoys' home on Monday afternoon, he was giggling and burbling away, and Hermione felt herself smiling widely despite the fact that it would probably be a while before she and her husbands could have another weekend alone again.

They had a new little life in their little family, and if putting their amorous activities on the backburner for a while was the price they had to pay, well then, she would happily pay it. But that didn't mean that she and her husbands couldn't enjoy a quickie in their offices at work, or the coat rooms at their parents' homes. They would just have to remember that their son came first. Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy was the new little man in Hermione's life, and she loved him just as much as she loved his Daddy and his Papa.


	7. Midnight Swim and Backseat Lovin'

_**Midnight Swim and Back Seat Lovin'**_

 **(AN: Hello again my dear readers. Here is the 7th installment of Lust In A Storm. This Chapter takes place after Hermione returns from Summer Camp and her fling with Ash Davis. It is another hot and steamy chapter of smut. And of course, I don't own Harry Potter, or any known characters. But Samuel Ritter and Ash Davis are mine. Well, read on then. And please, remember to review! And of course, if you have any suggestions for new chapters, let me know, and I will see how I can fit them into the story.)**

Hermione had returned home from summer camp and had run into the neighbor boy, Samuel Ritter, from a few streets over that mowed her parents' lawn. She had asked him to come over for a midnight swim when she knew her parents wouldn't be home. He had come over and she had definitely enjoyed the view of him in his swim trunks, soaking wet as he lounged on one of the loungers after swimming around for a bit. He had asked her why she had invited him over, and she had just smiled at him and then told him how she had caught him staring at her on several occasions when she would lounge by the pool in one of her bikinis while he was mowing the back lawn. He had blushed and she had told him that she found it quite flattering.

When he had looked up at her in surprise, his body had become tight with want and his cock rock-hard and begging for relief. Hermione was topless, and her breasts were on full display and his eyes roved over the perfect mounds of flesh.

"Do you like what you see?" she asked, standing up and sauntering over to him.

She dropped onto the lounger he was sitting on and straddled him.

"Fuck, your tits are amazing." Sam said.

"You can touch them if you want. I really like having my breasts played with. Well, I mean, by the only lover I've ever had. I like having my nipples twisted, pinched and pulled. And I also love having them sucked on." Hermione said.

"You don't have a boyfriend, do you?" Sam asked.

"No." Hermione said.

"Good." Sam said before latching his mouth onto her left niple while his fingers started to play with the right.

Hermione moaned and arched into her newest lover's mouth, tugging on his hair and rubbing herself against him like a cat in heat. His hands had come around to cup her arse and squeeze it. She moaned and pulled her lover's mouth off her tit and smashed her lips against his. She kissed him hungrily, nipping at his lips and flicking her tongue against his.

She slipped her hand between their bodies and slipped it into his swim trunks. She gripped his cock and started to stroke it and pull it. He moaned into her mouth and thrust his hips up, sliding his cock through her fist.

"So, Sam, how many girls have been lucky enough to ride this beauty?" Hermione asked, giving his impressive erection and good squeeze.

"Shit! I've been with three girls. And none of them had ever had any complaints." Sam panted as he continued to fuck Hermione's fist.

"Why should they, you definitely have an impressive piece of equipment in your trousers. Now why don't we get back in the water, and you show me how well you can use it on a wet and willing girl." Hermione said.

She pulled her hand from his trousers after one more good squeeze and then sauntered over to the pool and dove in. When she came back up for air, she wriggled out of her bikini bottoms and threw them out of the pool, where they landed at Sam's feet with a wet _slap!_

"Are you going to join me baby? I was hoping you would let me part my thighs for you, and that you would slide that amazing cock of yours into my body and make me beg for more." Hermione said.

* * *

Sam shook himself out of his lust filled daze and stood up. Hermione couldn't take her eyes off the young man before her as he untied his swim trunks and let them drop the deck. Hermione's eyes roved over the tightly muscled body of the young man in front of her. He was gorgeous. And his cock was just a beautiful as the rest of him. Hermione could feel her pussy clenching in anticipation at the thought of having that magnificent cock inside of her. Sam dove into the water and swam over to where Hermione was floating. He backed her up against the pool wall and reached beneath the water to spread her legs. She parted them eagerly and wrapped her legs around his slim hips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him to her until their bodies were flush against each other. She wiggled her hips and they both hissed as the action caused the head of his cock to clip her clit.

"Fuck!" Hermione hissed.

"Is that what you want. For me to fuck you baby. I hope you aren't expecting a relationship out of this. Because I am a young, virile male and I don't really do relationships. I wouldn't mind shoving my cock into you every once in a while, but I don't do relationships." Sam said.

"I'm not looking for a boyfriend Sam. I just want to have a little fun before I have to go back to school. I went to summer camp in America this year, like always, but this year, I had my first sexual experience and I spread my legs for my camp counselor. And he was more than happy to teach me the ways of the flesh. I loved bouncing on his cock and he really loved ramming my as…OH SHIT!" Hermione screamed.

While she had been talking, Sam had been getting more and more turned on, before he couldn't take it anymore and he slammed his cock into her, relishing the feeling of her tight walls squeezing his cock.

"Fuck baby, you are so bloody tight. I'm definitely going to enjoy fucking you. All the other girls I have plowed weren't as tight as your pretty little quim. After I am through tearing up your cunt with my cock, I am going to taste you, and feel your juices run down my throat as you squirm and beg for more." Sam said as he started thrusting into her.

Hermione whimpered and moaned as Sam's hips snapped against hers, she knew she would be bruised in the morning, but she didn't care. She finally had another cock in her, and it felt bloody amazing. She crushed her lips against his again and their tongues tangled together as they fought for dominance in the kiss. Sam reached down and lifted one of Hermione's legs over his arm and she moaned into his mouth when his movement changed the angle of penetration and his cock slid over her g-spot with every thrust.

She reached between them and brushed her fingers over her clit. It only took a few brushes of her fingers over her swollen, over-sensitized nubbin before she was coming undone. Sam's fingers dug into her hips hard enough to bruise as her cunt squeezed his cock, attempting to milk him dry. He continued to thrust into his eager lover, not easing up as she came down from her orgasm and it took a half dozen more thrust before she was screaming with pleasure again, and he was cumming as well. He spilled himself in her with a loud groan of pleasure and they both collapsed against the pool wall, languidly kissing.

* * *

They had spent much of the night messing around in and around the pool and hot tub. She had really enjoyed it when he had lifted her out of the pool and stayed floating between her widely spread legs. He had made good on his promise and made her cum hard with his tongue, teeth and lips teasing her pretty little quim. She had cum hard, her body spasming and her fingers gripping his hair tight enough to hurt. He had lapped up every drop she had to offer before the two lovers had moved to the hot tub and he had bent her over the edge and parted her cunt from behind with his cock while he slapped her ass raw. She had cum so hard she saw stars after that.

They had ended up in her bed near the end of the night and had made a mess of the sheets and blankets. He had slipped out her bedroom window just before the sun came up. She had four more days before she returned to Hogwarts, and she was hoping Sam wouldn't mind if she took another ride on his amazing cock. She fell asleep, still covered in sweat and cum, thinking about all the naughty things her newest lover had done to her that night.

* * *

Two nights later, she and Sam had hung out all day, making out in the park, having a quickie in the children's slide complex. Now they were parked up on a cliff, currently making out in the back of his car, which surprisingly had a rather roomy backseat, and Hermione was already half naked and horny as all hell. Sam was tugging, pinching and twisting her nipples as their tongues battled for dominance. Sam had convinced her to let him fuck her in the backseat of his convertible, with the top down. Hermione had only agreed after casting some inconspicuous notice-me-not charms around the car so they wouldn't get caught. She was all for outdoor sex, but she didn't want to be caught out by the police, and be taken home to her parents. She didn't want her parents to know that she was sexually active yet, or else they would lock her up and never let her out of her room again.

Hermione's dainty hands made short work of Sam's trousers and boxers and he lifted his hips so that she could pull them off of him. She wiggled out of her skirt and knickers and slithered down his body to take his cock down her throat. His head fell back and he moaned loudly as her throat muscles massaged his cock.

"You are so good at sucking cock baby." Sam groaned.

He gripped her hair and started thrusting his hips as he began to fuck her throat. She hummed and moaned around his cock, sending jolts of pleasure straight to his balls. She looked up at him as he continued fucking her throat, and the lust-glazed quality of her whiskey brown eyes was his undoing, and he blew his load down her waiting throat, and she swallowed every drop he had to offer before she licked his now limp cock clean. He pulled her up into his lap and she straddled him again. Her hips rocked back and forth and he moaned as her dripping, aching center slid back and forth over his rapidly hardening cock.

He tugged her forward and tangled his fingers in her hair and kissed her, hard.

"Fuck me!" Hermione panted when she tore her mouth away from his to catch her breath.

She reached between them and gripped his now diamond hard cock, lining him up with her center before lowering herself onto him. She threw her head back and let out a loud moan as she slid down his erection. Sam grabbed her ass and squeezed it as she started to bounce on his cock. He squeezed her ass and then gave it a good slap before reaching up to fondle her breasts and play with her tightly furled nipples. She was riding him, hard, and they were both loving every minute of it.

"Shit….shit….shit, ride me you dirty little slut. I wanna see your body bounce while you ride me. Your tits look amazing right now, bouncing in my face while you take every inch of my cock into your tight, willing body. Your cunt is milking my cock baby. I wonder if your ass will feel the same." Sam panted.

Hermione needed this beautiful man to shut up before she came undone. She wasn't ready for the night to end, and she didn't want to cum yet. She smashed her lips against his and their tongues tangled together as their mouths matched what their bodies were doing. She hung onto her sanity until she felt two of his fingers pushing into her ass, and rubbing the sensitive skin around her back entrance. Her body stiffened and her mouth fell open in a silent scream as she came, harder than she thought was possible. Her unexpected orgasm triggered his own, and Sam came, coating her tight walls in his cum until it was seeping out around his cock and onto the seat below them.

She collapsed against him, breathing hard, trying to once again, get her bearings.

* * *

A little while later, they were outside the car, Hermione splayed out on the hood, her legs spread wide, with Sam bent over, his mouth on her quim, and his fingers of one hand were pumping in and out of her, the tips brushing over her g-spot with every pass. His teeth scraped over her clit again and again until she could take it anymore. The fingers of his other hand were busy in her tight ass. He had slipped two lubed up fingers into her ass and was now scissoring her while he used his mouth and fingers to get her off. He had just added a third finger to her tight ass when she came with a scream of his name. He latched his mouth onto her cunt and drank up every drop of her essence as it seeped from her weeping center. Her ass was spasming around his fingers, and her quim was doing the same. He pulled his hands and mouth away from her lower body before standing up.

He got his cock ready and after spreading lube over her ass, he held her legs open, and pulled her hips up high enough to slide himself home into her tight ass. She tried to find purchase on the smooth top of the car as her lover rammed her ass again and again, but she found none. She just did her best to hold on for the ride as Sam continued his brutal, unrelenting pace in her ass. She slid her hands down her body and while the fingers of one hand played with her clit, the fingers of her other hand slipped through her drenched folds until she slipped them inside herself and curled them up so she could stimulate the soft, bumpy ridge inside her.

"Shit baby, that's right, touch yourself. Fuck your pretty little quim with your perfect fingers. I'ma blow myself in your ass and watch my cum slide down your ass cheeks once I fill you to bursting." Sam grunted, thrusting even faster.

She came hard a few minutes later and her body jerked and slipped on the hood of her lover's car as he came with a roar and spilled himself into her tight ass. He collapsed on top of her and they both attempted to slow their breathing and heart rates down.

* * *

Later that night, the two lovers were twined together in the backseat of Sam's car, languidly kissing each other. Sam was once again inside Hermione, but his thrusting was as slow and languid as his kissing. They had exhausted each other over the last few hours, and were just content with slowly bringing each other off.

"You are definitely the best I've ever had Hermione. You give the best head I've ever received and you have the tightest holes I've ever had the pleasure of stuffing myself into. The next man who is lucky enough to get between these sweet thighs better realize that he is one lucky son of a bitch. I'm not saying I want to make this a permanent thing, but I wouldn't mind stuffing my cock into your sweet quim again." Sam said.

Hermione threw her leg over Sam's hip and pressed herself more fully against him, causing his cock to slide even deeper into her tight body.

"Oooooh. Shit. I definitely wouldn't mind bouncing on your cock again. But I go back to school the day after tomorrow, and I won't be back until Yule." Hermione said.

"How about New Year's Eve. I wouldn't mind ringing in the New Year with my cock imbedded in your tight little body. We could fuck in the pool house while your parents host their little party. I really want to get you on that pool table and fuck you while you are on your hands and knees. And maybe I can watch you get yourself off with some of those toys I found in your nightstand the other night." Sam said.

That was the rest of them talking for awhile as they started kissing each other again.

* * *

Two days later, Hermione headed off to school after having one last quick and dirty fuck in a darkened corner of Kings' Cross with Sam. It had been hot, it had been quick and it had been exhilarating to be fucked against the rough brick wall of the station where anyone could happen upon them. Sam had had to smash his mouth against hers in an attempt to quiet her wail of pleasure as she came, her back arching off the wall and her cunt squeezing his cock so hard it was too much for him and he came as well, spilling himself inside of her and coating her fluttering walls with his cum. He had let her down and held her until she could support her own weight before she had wobbled off to the girl's lavatory to hide until Sam left so she could cross the barrier to Platform 9 ¾'s.

It would be a long few months, and she was already looking forward to Yule Break, when she could take Sam for a wild ride all over again. Her first summer of sex had been mind-blowing, and she was definitely looking forward to exploring the sex kitten that Ash had unleashed the first night he had intimately touched her. Maybe she could find a horny boy her age around Hogsmeade that would be willing to let her spread her legs for him. She knew she sounded like a slut, but she didn't care. She would keep up her good girl appearance at school, but when she came home for the holidays and summer break, she would let her wild side out again. Wild Hermione definitely knew how to have fun, and Hermione couldn't wait to let her out to play again.


	8. Surprise! Twins!

_**Surprise! Twins!**_

 **(AN: Here is the 8th installment of Lust in a Storm. It is once again a chapter with smut, but this one has more of a storyline to it than just steamy sex. And as always, I don't own Harry Potter or any known characters from the books or movies. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, I just enjoy playing in her sandbox.**

 **I am going to be posting two chapters of Lust in a Storm today. And I will also be starting a new fanfiction. This one will consist of Hermione paired with a different person in each one shot. These oneshots will not follow any certain timeline and will be jumping from timeline to timeline, genre to genre and universe to universe. There will be no set pairing for the story, as each chapter will be a new pairing and a new plot line or story. The will probably be a few OC's thrown in there as well. The only pairings I won't do are Hermione/Ron, and Hermione/Snape. I am not knocking anyone who likes those pairings, they just aren't my cup of tea. And these oneshots will be mostly smut as well. I will eventually post longer stories, but for now, I will just be posting sets of oneshots. If you have any suggestions on pairings or stories you want to see in my new set of one shots, let me know by reviewing or PMing me. And last of all, please read, review and ENJOY!)**

Hermione was sitting on the edge of the tub gently caressing her belly. She was once again pregnant, and in a few minutes, once the potions had finished running their course, she would find out if she would give Draco another child, she had already given him a son and two daughters, or if she would finally give Harry a child of his own. Harry loved Scorpius, Ara and Lyra as if they were his own flesh and blood, but she knew that he wanted a child of his own, to be able to say that he had been a part of creating the life now growing inside of his wife. He wanted a child that looked like him but acted like Hermione. A little boy with wild black hair and brown eyes or curly brown hair and green eyes. It didn't matter, he just wanted a baby of his own.

Draco had even stopped having sex with Hermione without protection when the trio had decided to try for another baby and had let Harry coat the wife's womb with his seed, in hopes that the life now growing inside of her would be his baby. Hermione's wand buzzed and she shook herself out of her now rather lascivious thoughts. Harry had gotten rather creative in his bid to get her round with his child, and it definitely hadn't been boring. The positions he had fucked her in to knock her up had been both a work out and an exhaustingly good time.

* * *

Hermione picked up the potion and downed the silvery liquid. It tingled as it slid down her throat and settled in her stomach. After a few moments of tense waiting, a line of smoke slithered away from her stomach. She felt tears brimming her eyes as the name _Harry Potter_ appeared in a mix of both blue and pink smoke. _Twins._ She was having twins, a boy and a girl, and Harry was the father. She couldn't wait to tell him. It looks like all that sex finally paid off. She gently caressed her belly again.

"Your daddy is going to love you so much. He can't wait to meet you. And your Papa and I will love you just as much. You will never feel unloved or unwanted." Hermione murmured to her swollen belly.

"Good news I hope?" a voice asked from the door.

Hermione looked up to find Draco standing in the doorway of their bathroom, and his face instantly morphed to worry when he saw the tear tracks on his wife's face.

"I'm alright." Hermione said, before Draco could voice his worry.

"Why are you crying then." Draco asked as he knelt down beside her and caressed her swollen belly.

"I'm having twins. And they're Harry's. A boy and a girl." Hermione said, her hand joining Draco's where it rested on her belly.

"That's wonderful lovey. Harry will be ecstatic. I think he was getting more than a little bit jealous every time the girls or Scorpius call me Daddy." Draco said.

"I know. He stays up late at night stroking my belly and talking to it. He doesn't realize that I am awake when he does it. But the other night he broke down in tears, praying that he would finally have a baby of his own from me. It took everything I had in me not to pull him into my arms and hug him until he calmed down. It was heartbreaking to listen to." Hermione said.

"Now we can surprise him when he comes home. He get's home tonight. Why don't we go out and get a gift for the soon to be Daddy." Draco said.

He stood up and helped Hermione to her feet.

"Before we go out, why don't we have a little celebration of our own right here. You can finally make love to me without the contraception charm. So why don't we have a quickie before we go out." Hermione said, shimmying out of her robe to reveal her naked body beneath the silk.

Draco's eyes immediately darkened with lust as the traveled up and down his wife's pregnancy swollen body. He pulled her close and lifted her up onto the long counter in their bathroom. She made quick work of his clothes with a few spells. He was soon as naked as her and she leaned back on her hands and spread her legs as wide as they would go. Draco wasted no time in sliding home into her welcome heat. Hermione's head dropped back and she moaned loudly. Draco's head dropped forward against Hermione's swollen breasts. She held his head against her breasts with one hand, while the other kept her from falling back against the mirror. Draco made slow, sweet passionate love to her, dragging out her pleasure until she was crying for release. A few quick flicks of her clit later and she was coming undone, tugging on Draco's hair and gripping the side of the counter. Draco came a few moments later, finally able to spill himself freely into his wife's willing body. They lay against the counter for a few minutes, calming their breathing and hearts, before Draco stood and let himself slip from her before helping her down off the counter.

They shared a few languid kisses before they headed into their closet to get dressed.

* * *

Hermione was wandering around the baby boutique she had shopped at for her three previous pregnancies. Draco had gone off to talk to the proprietor of the shop and Hermione had wandered off to find the perfect present for Harry. She had just about given up when she found two sterling silver baby rattles. They were perfect because one had a pink bow and the other had a blue one around the stems of the rattles. They had room for engravings on them and Hermione already knew what she wanted on them. Harry had told her the names he wanted to give to any children, should he have them. Talia Dorea Potter for a girl and James Sirius Potter for a boy. She grabbed the rattles and the card she had already picked out, along with a blue bag and pink tissue paper, and headed up to the front counter, where Draco was still speaking to the owner.

"I found the perfect gift. We just need to get them engraved." Hermione said.

"We can do that here Lady Malfoy-Potter, what would you like engraved on them." Mr. Beauregard said.

"On the one with the pink bow, Talia Dorea Potter, and on the one with the blue bow, James Sirius Potter." Hermione said.

"And when would you like them done?" Mr. Beauregard asked.

"Could you have them done in an hour? Our husband gets home tonight from his business trip and we want to surprise him." Hermione said.

"That will be difficult, but I will see what I can do Lady Malfoy-Potter." Mr. Beauregard said.

"I'll give you an extra hundred Galleons on top of the 200 we already owe you if you can have them done in an hour." Draco said.

"Of course Lord Malfoy. It will be done in an hour." Mr. Beauregard said.

Hermione beamed and the two of them left the shop and headed to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. The two babies in Hermione's belly wanted something sweet.

* * *

That night Harry arrived home wanting nothing more than to curl up with his wife and husband and spend the night snuggling. He didn't hear any children laughing, so he suspected Scorpius, Ara and Lyra were in bed. So he went to check on them, but found that their rooms were empty.

"They are at Mum and Dad's for the night. Hermione and I have a surprise for you and we didn't want to risk the children interrupting what we have planned for you." Draco said.

Harry turned to find his husband in nothing but a pair of low slung emerald silk pajama pants. Harry felt himself rising to attention. Draco smirked as he watched a tent form in his husband's pants.

"As much as I would enjoy getting you off with my mouth right now, I think you should save that for our lovely, wet and willing wife. She's been waiting for you to get home all day. Come on, before she comes looking for you and ends up fucking you on the staircase like she did the last time you kept her waiting." Draco said and he turned and headed upstairs.

* * *

Harry followed Draco up the stairs to their room and stopped in his tracks when he saw that Hermione was laying against the pillows in the middle of their freshly made up bed, in nothing but his Slytherin Quidditch Jersey, with her hair up in a messy bun. There were hundreds of candles lit and floating above their heads. And there was also a blue bag with pink paper sticking out of it in Hermione's hands. Draco removed Harry's coat, suit jacket and tie before quickly stripping him of the rest of his clothes down to his boxers. Then he pushed Harry to the bed. Harry sat down on the edge of the bed and he felt his heart stop when Hermione handed the little blue bag to him.

"Is this what I think it is?" Harry asked.

"Open it love." Hermione urged.

Harry pulled the tissue paper out of the bag and then pulled out the wrapped object inside. He carefully unwrapped the pink tissue paper and he felt his eyes fill with tears as his eyes took in the words on the two silver rattles. _Talia Dorea Potter_ on the pink bowed one, and _James Sirius Potter_ on the blue bowed one.

"Twins?" he asked in a choked voice.

"Yes Harry. Your twins are growing inside me." Hermione said, taking his hand and pressing it to her belly, where he could feel several strong kicks.

Harry set the rattles on the bedside table and then pulled Hermione against him, being careful of her swollen belly. She straddled him as he took her mouth in a gentle, loving kiss. She rocked herself against him and he groaned when he felt her slick folds soaking through his boxers.

"Let me make love to you Harry. I want to show you how much you mean to me." Hermione said.

She pulled off the Quidditch jersey and tossed it on the floor. She pushed him onto his back and pulled his boxers off. His erection sprang up to meet her. She grabbed his cock and lined it up with her dripping center before lowering herself onto him. As soon as he bottomed out, she raised herself up and lowered herself down again. She grabbed his hand and placed it on her swollen abdomen, keeping it there with her own. He could feel the two lives inside her moving as he and Hermione made love. She set a slow, steady pace, wanting to drag out the pleasure for both of them. Draco came up behind her and reached around to cup her breasts. He twisted and pinched and pulled her sensitive nipples and attached his mouth to her neck and started nibbling on it while whispering dirty things to her. Harry gripped her hips as she sped up her movements and rode him faster. She whined and wriggled against Draco's chest as he continued to tease her and before she could stop it, she was cumming, hard. Harry gave a few more rapid thrusts before he joined his wife in bliss and spilled himself inside of her.

Hermione had collapsed back against Draco as her body trembled from the aftershocks. Draco was petting her sides and swollen midsection as her breathing calmed and her heart slowed.

* * *

Later that night as Hermione lay sleeping, snuggled up between her two husbands, Harry couldn't stop himself from running his fingers over his wife's swollen belly. He was so happy. He was finally going to be a father. And he couldn't wait. He leaned down and kissed her belly. Hermione sighed and pulled Harry against her in her sleep and laid her head on his chest.

"Go 'sleep Harry." She mumbled sleepily.

"Sorry love. I didn't mean to wake you." Harry murmured.

"I'll still be here in the morning love. Just get some sleep." Hermione said.

Harry smiled and settled down for the night. He shut his eyes and let himself drift off to sleep with visions of black-haired babies with Hermione's eyes filling his dreams. Hermione's due date couldn't come fast enough.


	9. Fun with Three Broomsticks

_**Fun with Three Broomsticks**_

 **(AN: Here is the ninth installment of Lust in a Storm. The second one today as promised. Don't forget to read Chapter 8 if you haven't yet. I don't own Harry Potter. Harry Potter and all known characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I'm just playing in her sandbox. But David Baptiste, Kyle Flannagan and Paul Roulette are characters of my own making. I hope you enjoy this very lemony chapter. Please read, review and enjoy!)**

Hermione had slipped down to Hogsmeade before the rest of the students had woken up. She had been back at Hogwarts for a few weeks and was desperate to feel another man inside of her. She had used some Glamours on herself to change her appearance a bit so that she could get down to Hogsmeade without a problem. She had a _good girl_ reputation to keep up. So now she had waist length blonde hair and sparkling green eyes. She hadn't changed her body though. No one knew what she looked like under her clothes because of the unflattering uniforms and robes they were forced to where, so her breasts, ass and hips stayed the way they were. She was dressed in a tiny black leather skirt and a skimpy white tank top, a pair of black stilettos, and a black leather jacket. She had her outfit hidden beneath her school robe as she made her way down to Hogsmeade.

* * *

She entered _The Three Broomsticks_ after slipping into an alley to remove her Glamours once she was sure that no one that could recognize her was around. She slipped her school robes off. She tucked them into her bag and walked up to the bar to order something cool to drink, since it was surprisingly hot outside. She ordered a Butterbeer and then went to sit down. She caught sight of three men dressed in quidditch uniforms. She recognized them as the three newest members of the Tutshill Tornadoes, from the poster in Cho Chang's room. According to Cho, these three young men were the youngest players to ever make the team. Kyle Flannagan was seventeen, just graduated from the Irish Academy of Magic in Dublin, Davide Baptiste was also seventeen, and had just graduated from the School of Warlocks in Barcelona. And then there was Paul Roulette, the youngest at sixteen, he had finished his education early from Beauxbatons in France and had been drafted by the Tornadoes.

The three men were all very fit and Hermione could only imagine what they looked like under their uniforms. She realized that they had caught her staring, but instead of turning away, embarrassed, she simply raised her eyebrow in challenge. The three boys looked at each other and had a quick conversation before the boy on the end, Kyle, got up and headed over to where she was sitting.

"What's a pretty little thing like you doing here all alone?" he asked.

"I'm just here to relax for a bit from school." Hermione said.

"Well, if you are here all alone, my friends and I were just about to head upstairs to one of the private meeting rooms before this place starts to get crowded. Why don't you meet us up in Room 394 in a few minutes? I promise, it will be worth it." He said.

"Sure. But what did you have in mind?" Hermione asked.

He leaned forward and lowered his lips to her ear.

"Something that involves less clothing and more moaning. Tell me, gorgeous, have you ever been fucked by three willing, virile males before?" he asked.

"No. But I wouldn't say no, if that is what you are offering." Hermione said.

"Meet us upstairs in ten minutes, and we will be ready for you baby." He said.

He left her, breathing heavily and squirming in her seat. There were only two other people in the bar and they were both more occupied with their breakfasts than the interactions of hormonal teenagers.

* * *

After ten minutes, Hermione headed up to Room 394 and knocked on the door. Kyle opened the door, and Hermione felt herself grow wetter when she saw that he was shirtless and his trousers were undone. He let her into the room and shut the door. Davide and Paul were also shirtless and their trousers were undone.

"So pretty, what's your name?" Paul asked.

"You can call me Myah." Hermione said.

"Such a pretty name for such a pretty little thing like you. Now, Kyle says you didn't refuse his offer for the three of us to fuck you. Have you ever done three males at one time?" Paul asked.

"Considering I just found the delights of sex this last summer, and have only had two lovers, I would have to say no. But I have three holes, one for each of you. Do you three really want to fuck me. I mean, why would three of the youngest professional Quidditch players to ever be recruited by a professional team want to have a roll in the hay with a little plain Jane like me?" Hermione asked.

"We might be famous, but we are still male, and you happen to be a very beautiful woman with a very beautiful body. And we want to have a taste of what you have to offer. So, do you want what we are offering baby?" Davide asked.

She sauntered over to Davide and dropped into his lap, pressing her wet center against the front of his tight trousers. He hissed and bucked against her.

"Does it feel like I am going to refuse what every other girl, dreams of having? A girl I share my dorm with goes on and on about all the things she would do to the three of you if she had the chance. Now I get to have that chance, and I am definitely not going to pass it up." Hermione said.

She reached down and pulled her tank top up over her head before tossing in across the room and then smashing her lips against Davide's in a needy, lust filled kiss.

"Shit!" Paul and Kyle groaned as they watched Hermione make out with their teammate.

Davide moved his hands down to cup her arse and moaned into her mouth when he realized she wasn't wearing any knickers. His fingers slipped between her legs with one hand and he squeezed her ass with the other as their kissing got more intense.

"Fuck baby." She moaned, biting down on his neck and tugging on his hair.

"I plan on doing that very shortly. Just lift your hips a little and we can get this shag fest started." Davide said.

* * *

He leaned back in the reclining chair he was in as she lifted her hips and he pushed his trousers off. He held his cock in place while she let her body slide down his long, thick erection. She threw back her head and moaned loudly as her newest lover stretched her so deliciously. He gripped her hips as she started to move on top of him, her breasts bouncing with each thrust. Kyle came up behind her and grabbed her chin, tilting her head up until he could kiss her while she rode Davide. Paul came over as well and leaned over to start sucking on her bouncing tits. He reached between where Davide and she were joined and rubbed his fingers over her clit, causing her body to jerk and twitch with pleasure. She cried out into Kyle's mouth, her body bouncing faster on top of Davide's.

* * *

It was only a few minutes later when she came hard, her body twitching and spasming on top of Davide's. He followed her off the cliff into bliss and spilled himself inside of her, her fluttering walls, milking him hard. Kyle tore his mouth away from Hermione's and pulled her body up. Paul stepped in front of her and wrapped her legs around his hips. Hermione moaned as Kyle's fingers slipped into her ass. She felt the cool slickness of the lube on his fingers as he started to scissor his fingers, stretching her. Paul took advantage of her moans and slipped his tongue between her lips, and sliding his cock, deep inside her sweet, dripping cunt. Her nails dug into his shoulder blades and she kissed him back eagerly. One hand slipped into his hair and she tugged it with every thrust.

Kyle pressed himself against her back and she tugged on Paul's hair harder as his teammate pushed himself into her ass. She had never felt so full in her life. She turned her head when she heard a groan and she felt herself grow hot at the sight of Davide stroking his long, thick erection as he watched her get fucked by his fellow teammates. His dark hair was sticking up from where she had tugged on it and he had an already forming bruise on his neck where she had bit him.

Hermione jerked when she felt teeth against her nipple and she looked down to find Paul sucking and nipping at her tit.

"You like sucking on my tits, don't you? Every boy I've fucked, the two I've fucked, seemed to have a great fascination with my breasts. They couldn't seem to get enough of them. It seems you can't either baby." Hermione panted, pressing her breast harder against her lover's mouth.

"You do have some amazing tits baby. I can see why your other two lovers enjoyed playing with them. They looked great bouncing the way they were when you were riding Davide like a little bitch in heat." Paul said.

Hermione squeaked in surprised pleasure when Paul gave her a particularly hard thrust at the same time that Kyle slapped her ass.

"Fuck this bitch is amazing. Her ass it the tightest thing I've ever fucked." Kyle panted.

"You should try her pussy. It is like a skintight velvet glove." Davide said.

"I think two of you should slide your cocks into my pussy at once, while I suck the other one off." Hermione panted.

The two men sped up their pace. And soon all three of them were cumming hard.

* * *

Hermione thought she was going to pass out from the pleasure. She and her three lovers had been going at it all day. And at the moment, she was laying with her back against Kyle's chest, with his cock in her slick cunt, and Davide was above her, also with his cock in her cunt. It had bordered on painful, but the two men had managed to both slide themselves inside of their lover's tight body. They were thrusting in tandem with each other and Hermione couldn't help but let out breathless little moans as they fucked her. She felt someone's hand on her neck and her face was turned. The sight of her third lover's cock just inches from her face made her pussy clench around the two cocks inside of her and her other two lovers hissed as she squeezed them.

"Open up baby. I wanna feel your throat around my cock again. You give the best head I've ever had." Paul said.

Hermione parted her lips and Paul gripped the back of her head as he slid his cock into her mouth. She gagged when he hit the back of her throat and he pulled back and let her relax before he slid in again and kept going until her nose was brushing against his pelvis.

"Shit baby. That's it take all of me." Paul grunted as he started to fuck her throat.

She moaned around his cock and dragged her teeth along the underside of his cock as he pulled out, causing him to jerk. She licked and sucked the head of his cock before he plunged back in. Kyle had latched his mouth onto her nipples and sucked and bit at the tightly furled flesh. Hermione grabbed his hair and tugged on it. Davide was whispering dirty things to her in Spanish and it all became to much for the brunette girl. She came, hard, her vision nearly going black as her body spasmed between her lovers. Paul blew his load down her throat as he came a few moments later, and she drank up every drop. Kyle and Davide couldn't take being squeezed so tight by the soaked, velvety flesh they were sheathed in and they both came with roars of pleasure, spilling themselves inside of her. Their cum seeped out around their cocks and down her thighs. The four lovers collapsed into a sated heap on the bed that Hermione had conjured up.

* * *

Hermione had slipped out of the room that she and her lovers had been in and replaced the Glamours on her person before putting on her school robe and heading back to Hogwarts, just in time for dinner. She had left her three lovers asleep in their private meeting room and was in desperate need of a shower and some food. She hadn't eaten all day and she had cum in her hair, all over her back and chest, on her stomach, and her pussy and ass were still full of their cum as well. She had love bites on her breasts, neck, stomach, hips and ass, as well as handprint shaped bruises on her ass cheeks and finger shaped bruises on her hips, wrists and neck. And her lips were swollen and bruised. The three men she had just spent the day fucking, had incredible stamina and recovery times. They had only parted for bathroom and drink breaks.

She made it back up to the school and went to her room up in Ravenclaw Tower. Each student had their own room as well as their own bathroom. Hermione entered her bathroom and stripped off her clothes before climbing into a hot, relaxing bath. She washed herself thoroughly before relaxing fully into the water and letting herself drift for a bit. She couldn't believe her luck that day, she hadn't even expected to find someone willing to screw her, and she had ended up finding three young, hot males willing to stuff her full with their cocks. If she were the boasting type, she would be downstairs, rubbing Cho Chang's nose in it for all the times that the stupid cow had called her a bossy, know-it-all prude with a stick shoved up her ass. She wondered how many colors the bitch would turn before she passed out from the jealousy, or called Hermione a liar.

Her roll in the sheets with the three Professional Quidditch players had been fun, but it had also been quite the work out. Hermione was once again thankful that she was a witch, or else her little liaison with her most recent lovers would have left her sore for days. But because she was a witch, she had added potions to her bath to relax her sore, aching muscles and her thoroughly fucked body. She had had a lot of fun with Kyle, Paul and Davide, but she didn't know if she would have the energy or stamina to do the same again. One lover was great, two would be equally as fun, but three, that would have to be a one-time thing. A girl could only take so much pleasure in her life, and Hermione had found her limit. She didn't know what the future would bring, but she knew that it wouldn't include another tumble with three Quidditch players. She had lived every teenage witch's fantasy, now she could relax for a while before she went searching for her next lover. And she also had New Year's to look forward too. Sam had said he wanted another go with her. And she wasn't going to say no to that.


	10. Roll in the Hay

_**Roll in the Hay**_

 **(AN: Here is the 10th installment of Lust In A Storm. It is another steamy O.C. scene. I was watching Smallville while writing this chapter, so that is how Hermione ended up rolling in a hay loft. I don't own Harry Potter. Any known or recognized Harry Potter characters are the property of one J.K. Rowling. I'm just playing in her sandbox. Oliver Fewell is mine though. And as always, please read, review and enjoy!)**

Hermione climbed up into the loft. She had met a boy in the small town where the camp she went to every year was located. They had spent a few hours talking and he had told her that his parents were away, and that she could come over to his house if she wanted. She had accepted his offer and they had gone back to his house in his truck. He had started leading her to the house, when she had noticed a barn about a hundred yards from the house. She had pulled Oliver Fewell, as he had told her his name was, towards the barn. He had taken her into the barn and pointed up to the hay loft.

* * *

That was how she found herself, laying back in the hay, with this fit young man on top of her, doing wicked things to her neck and chest with his mouth and tongue.

"So, do you bring all your unsuspecting dates up to this little nest you've made? Or is it just me?" Hermione panted, tugging on Oliver's hair.

"Normally, I just lay them out in the back of my truck and fuck their brains out, making them scream for more. Or I take them up to my room and we roll around on my bed for a bit while I get my fill of them until they have enough and leave. You are the only girl I've ever brought up here for sex, if that is what you want to do of course. I wouldn't assume that you go home with strange men all the time and spread your legs for them. But you are one fine piece of ass and I want to take you for a ride." Oliver said.

"Well then baby, I hope you are ready for a wild ride, because I do want to spread my legs for you, and I have always wanted to take a roll in the hay with a sexy man in Levi's. Now it looks like I'll get my chance." Hermione said.

She used her legs, wrapped around his hips, to flip them over. She sat up, straddling him and unbuttoned her top. He watched with lust filled grey eyes as the woman on top of him slipped her plaid shirt off and tossed it behind her. She wasn't wearing a bra, so her breasts were bared for his perusal. And what a set of breasts this beauty had. They were full, and when he reached up to squeeze them, they were just as heavy as they looked. He flicked his fingers over her rapidly hardening nipples. Her back arched and she made a loud mewling sound as he continued to play with her hardening tips. When she looked back down at him, her eyes were hazy with lust.

She leaned down and took his mouth in a hot, open-mouthed kiss and slipped her tongue over his. She began to unbutton his shirt and pushed it off his shoulders when he grabbed her ass and thrust his still clothed erection against her damp center. She moaned into his mouth and slid her hands down his hard, muscular chest, flicking his nipples and tracing his well-defined abdominal muscles until her fingers hit the button on his jeans. He had already torn her skimpy little lace knickers off, and had thrown the remains into the hay behind him. The fingers of his left hand were slipping through her slick folds whole his other hand was on the back of her neck, holding her to him so he could ravage her mouth with his own. Hermione moaned into Oliver's mouth and Oliver smirked against her lips as he slid first one finger, and then another into her dripping, aching cunt.

"Oliver!" she whined, pressing herself more fully into his hand.

"That's it baby, ride my fingers, take your pleasure. I wanna see you fall apart at least once before I plunge my cock into this tight little cunt of yours." Oliver said.

Hermione let out another mewling sound and began to ride her lover's fingers in earnest. He curled the fingers inside of her before squeezing in another finger and rubbing the spongy ridge inside of her that caused her to shriek with pleasure. She was moving her hips up and down as fast as she could until she was cumming. She threw her head back and screamed as her juices coated his hand, forearm and the front of his jeans as she continued to cum.

"That's it baby, scream your pleasure to the heavens, let everyone know how good I'm making you feel." Oliver hissed.

* * *

Hermione finally came down from her intense orgasm and used her hands on her lover's chest to keep herself upright. Oliver pulled his hand from Hermione's drenched folds and was about to slip his fingers into his mouth and suck them clean, when Hermione did it for him. She grabbed his hand and brought it up to her mouth before wrapping her lips around them and sucking them clean. Her tongue slicked over the calloused flesh of his fingers as her mouth made love to his hand. It was all Oliver could do not to blow his load in his jeans like an inexperienced school boy looking at his first set of tits. She dropped his hand and then leaned down to kiss him. He could taste her essence as her tongue slipped between his lips again, and he realized that he wanted to taste some more. But first, there was a rather pressing issue to deal with, growing harder and more painful by the minute.

She reached down between their bodies and unbuttoned his jeans and started pulling them down his hips, moaning when she felt bare flesh beneath her fingertips. He was going commando today it seemed, and that was alright in Hermione's book. But before she could finish removing his trousers, he flipped them over and got up on his knees after kicking his jeans, shoes and socks off. Hermione looked down and gasped at the sight of the cock that stood up long, thick and proud between her lover's legs. It was diamond hard and already weeping precum. He reached between his legs and gave his cock a few strokes, spreading his precum up and down his shaft as he went. Hermione let out a whimpering mewl again and reached up to pull her lover back down against her body. He went willingly, and brought his mouth back to hers in a kiss that sent fire blazing down her spine before settling between her legs. She wrapped her legs around his hips and grabbed his ass, her nails digging into the tight flesh and pressing herself up against him, rubbing her slick cunt against his straining erection.

"Impatient are we baby?" Oliver panted, resisting the urge to plunge himself home into her tight, searing heat.

"No, just horny and needy. I like cock. And I want your cock in me as deep as you can get it. I want to feel your balls slapping against my ass as you fuck me. Now please baby, stick it in me." Hermione whined.

"Anything for you darlin'." Oliver said and he lined himself up with her center before plunging balls deep into her in one thrust.

"Shiiiit!" Hermione screamed.

"Gods above baby. You have the tightest cunt I've ever had the pleasure of sinking my dick into." Oliver said.

Her nails dug into his ass as he pistoned his hips and thrust into her hard and fast. Hermione writhed and wriggled beneath him, pressing her body against his as the sound of flesh slapping against flesh filled the air.

* * *

A few hours later, Hermione was laying on her stomach with her knees bent and her ass in the air as Oliver squeezed her ass and fucked her doggy style. She cried out in surprise when he gripped a handful of her hair and yanked her up. He wrapped one well-muscled arm around her stomach as his thrusting sped up and he tilted her head up so he could kiss her as they fucked. Their tongues tangled as they fought for dominance of the kiss. His hand came up and he squeezed one of her breasts. Just as she was about to cum for what felt like the hundredth time that day, he shoved her down into the hay and pulled out of her, drawing a needy whine from her throat. He flipped her on her side and pulled one leg up so that her ankle was next to his ear, and he was straddling her other leg while he plunged back into her, the new angle causing her to wail with pleasure and stars to burst in front of her eyes.

This man was an aggressive lover, and he had great stamina. He could go on for almost 30 minutes without cumming and he could make her cum three or four times for every one time he came. Her pussy was swollen and aching, but she still couldn't get enough. He had even taken her up the ass once with her ankles firmly locked behind his neck. She had ridden him hard a few times, and had even sucked him off while he put his mouth on her cunt and licked her till she screamed around his cock and came so hard she nearly blacked out.

"Come on gorgeous, cum for me one more time before you have to leave. I promise to make it the most intense you've had today." Oliver panted as his thrusts sped up.

Hermione put her hand between her legs to help him help her along. She circled her engorged nubbin with her fingertips and she felt the telltale tightening in her belly. A few more strokes and she was cumming hard. Oliver hissed and grit his teeth as he continued thrusting through her orgasm. He continued thrusting until she crested again and came with a loud, long, lusty wail to the heavens. He came with a roar of her name and coated her inner walls with his seed. He let her leg down once he was through cumming and pulled his cock from her thoroughly fucked body. Her body was still twitching with the aftershocks and he laid down next to her and stroked her back as they both fought to calm their racing hearts and breathing. He kissed her gently, which surprised her since he had been so aggressive for the past few hours.

"Alright there gorgeous?" Oliver said.

"Mmmhmmm, you gave me just what I needed. Any girl lucky enough to have you between her legs for the rest of her life, should definitely hold onto you with both hands. Not that I am looking for a boyfriend at the moment, but you definitely know how to make a girl scream." Hermione said.

"And you definitely know how to make a man want to come back for more. Any man lucky enough to take you for a ride should realize how lucky he is to have such a beautiful woman making him feel as good as you made me feel. You have got the hottest body and the tightest ass and cunt I have ever had the pleasure of sinking my dick into." Oliver said.

Hermione sighed and let her eyes drift shut.

"I should probably get back to the campground before they send out a search party for me. I had a great time today though. You were definitely worth sneaking off for." Hermione said.

She sat up and started to dress.

"I'll take you back." Oliver said.

They got up and got dressed before heading down to his truck. He took her back to the camp, they had one last intense snog, and then she headed to her cabin just in time to slip under the covers for bed check.

Summer had ended and Hermione was headed back to England for her sixth year at school. She had had another pleasure filled summer, and it had all started with a roll in the hay. She had spent many nights this summer, alone in her cabin, bringing herself off to memories of everything Oliver had done to her that day they had spent in his loft. Magic and toys had helped her quite a bit as well. And now she was headed home, to another year of school and hiding who she was from those around her. But she didn't want to look like a whoring, cock hungry slut in front of her peers, so she would hide her true desires, until she was free to be herself again. And who knew, maybe, just maybe, she could have another roll in the hay.


	11. Jealousy

_**Jealousy**_

 **(AN: Here it is, the next installment of Lust in a Storm. In this one, we see Harry and Draco fighting the green-eyed monster. I don't own Harry Potter. All recognized Harry Potter Characters are the property of one J.K. Rowling. I'm just a little kid playing in her sandbox. I've gone back and edited a few of the chapters as I have found mistakes. Hopefully I caught them all. And as always, please read, review and enjoy this smutty, delicious one shot!)**

Harry and Draco scowled as Anthony Goldstein touched Hermione's arm with his fingertips once again. Hermione threw back her head and laughed at something Anthony said and the arrogant wanker smiled flirtatiously at her. He leaned in to whisper something in Hermione's ear and Draco almost jumped up to go after the oaf, but Harry's hand on his arm stopped him.

"You go over there and embarrass her, she will never let either of us into her knickers again." Harry hissed.

"He is one whisper away from getting her to drop her knickers Harry. Goldstein is the hottest guy in school behind both me and you, and he has almost as many notches in his bedpost as we do. He can have any girl that he wants." Draco hissed back.

"Or you can trust that your girlfriend isn't a desperate slut who will spread her legs for any man trying to get between them. Yes, I have had my fair share of lovers, but that doesn't mean I am desperate to have any more men in my bed. I have the two of you, and that is more than enough for me." Hermione said.

* * *

She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at them. This jealousy thing was becoming a problem. Last week, Harry had punched a sixth-year boy who had looked at Hermione for too long with too much interest and when Hermione had bent over the boy had deliberately looked up her skirt and then tried to cop a feel. Harry had seen red and clocked the boy across the jaw, snapping it when flesh met flesh. He had gotten detention for a month, and was put on probation, as that was not how a Head Boy was supposed to act. Hermione had also given him an earful about how there was nothing to be jealous about and that she could take care of herself when it came to horny males and their need to touch supple female flesh. Then she had told them that if she went after all the girls that made cow eyes at the two of them and propositioned them in front of her, then there would be a pile of bodies in the dungeons that Hermione would have to hide.

She had told the two boys that jealousy was unattractive in a partner, and that she didn't want to date two jealous oafs who couldn't get over their insecurities enough to realize she would never cheat on them. They had apologized and had tried to reign in their jealous tendencies. Hermione warding her room so they couldn't enter, while leaving her door wide open and then masturbating, loudly, and quite nakedly, it had started to seep into their brains. But they still had difficulties. They had a hot girlfriend that every guy wanted a piece of, it was hard to keep their jealousies from getting the best of them.

"Sorry lovey. We are trying." Draco said.

"I know, and I am proud of your efforts. And if you come upstairs to the dorm tonight, I have a surprise for the both of you." Hermione said.

She sauntered off, leaving her two lovers to wonder what she had in store for them that night.

* * *

Later that night, as asked by Hermione, Harry and Draco were up in the common room, waiting for their female lover. The common room had been transformed into a romantic lover's nest, the furniture gone and a large mattress on the floor in front of the fireplace, and that was covered in green silk sheets, and the mattress was surrounded by pillows. There was a bottle of elf made wine and a bowl of whipped cream and one of strawberries. A hundred lit candle floated above their heads, casting a warm, flickering glow around the room. The boys were stripped down to their boxers. They heard a throat clear and they looked up to find their lover standing at the foot of the stairs in a silver baby doll night with a split top that showed off her flat, toned stomach, and gave a little peek at her matching silver lace knickers. The top part of the nightie barely held up her breasts. Her hair was left down and it flowed in wild, thick curls down her back.

Both men were instantly erect. Hermione made her way over to the two young men and lowered herself down onto the nest of pillows beside them.

"So, what is this surprise you have for us lovey?" Draco asked, stroking her cheek and letting his fingers slide down her neck and down between her breasts.

Hermione reached up to the tie between her breasts and pulled it loose. The fabric fell away, and slipped from her body, not having any straps to keep on her. The boys saw a emerald heart tattooed just beneath her sternum, the top of the heart just level with the underside of her breasts. Two dark silver vines twisted around the heart and then away from it, following the curve of the bottom of her breasts. When she turned Draco could see his name tattooed on the side of her left breast, in beautiful dark silver calligraphy that blended into the vine, and Harry saw his name tattooed on the side of her right breast, in the same color ink, and blending into the vine as well.

"I got this to show you that I belong to you two, and only you two. My body is yours to love and pleasure, just as yours are mine. Unless it turns you on to see me with another man, I will only be spreading my legs for the two of you. There is no need for you to get jealous of all those other boys who try to get into my knickers. Yea, a lot of girls get turned on by jealous and possessive boyfriends, but not me. I find it highly irritating. So please, you two really need to work on your knee jerk reactions to seeing other men look at or talk to me." Hermione said.

* * *

Both boys couldn't believe that their lover had gotten their names tattooed on her breasts. Or the heart that rested beneath her own. It was beautiful work, and it was a definite fucking turn on to see their names branded on her skin. Harry leaned over and traced his tongue over the tattoo of his name. Hermione's back arched and her hand immediately went to the back of Harry's head to hold it against her breast as his mouth made it to her nipple. Draco slipped down between her legs, and put his mouth to work on her dripping center. He pulled off her knickers and tossed them over his shoulder. Hermione whimpered when she felt Draco's tongue lapping at her folds. She reached down with her free hand and grabbed the silky blonde strands of hair on the back of Draco's head and started tugging it.

Draco slipped his tongue along Hermione's wet folds, moaning as the taste, feel and scent of her invaded his senses.

* * *

Later that night, they were in her room, in her bed, and Hermione was sandwiched between her two lovers, Draco laying behind her with his back pressed against her chest, and Harry in front of her. Her leg was thrown over Harry's arm while was buried inside her tight cunt. Draco's cock was deep inside her thoroughly stretched pussy as well, and both men were moving in tandem while Hermione and Harry were locked in a passionate kiss and Draco was sucking on her neck and leaving lovely little love bites along the tender skin of her neck.

"Shit baby, your pretty little kitty is so fucking tight. It feels so fucking amazing wrapped around mine and Harry's cocks. You are such a good little girl, taking both your lovers in the same hole. I wonder if your ass would be just as tight with both of us in it. And I love the way Harry's cock feels rubbing against mine while we both fuck your cunt." Draco panted in her ear.

Hermione tore her mouth away from Harry's and moaned before Draco turned her head enough for him to pick up where Harry left off and take Hermione's mouth in a hot, openmouthed kiss. Harry turned his attention to Hermione's breasts and her new tattoos. He traced his tongue over her tattoo and nipped and sucked on her already overly sensitive nipples.

"I loved watching your breasts bounce while you rode my cock earlier baby. Seeing our names tattooed on these lovely mounds of flesh is such a fucking turn on. You've branded yourself with our names, and you belong to us now. Maybe Draco and I should get your name tattooed somewhere on our bodies, so that we can be yours, just as much as you are ours. Shit Draco, if you keep moving your hips like that, and if your cock keeps rubbing against mine like this, I am going to blow. I think we should make or pretty little eagle cum before we disappoint her by cumming before her." Harry grunted.

Harry's hand slipped between where they were intimately connected and started to rub his thumb over her clit while the two men both thrusted into her harder and faster. Hermione ripped her mouth away from Draco's and screamed as her orgasm slammed into her like a brick wall. Her breath left her body and the two men let go and both came with a roar of their lover's name, spilling themselves inside her tight sheath and coating her blistering walls and their cocks in each other's cum. Harry looked down to see their combined releases seeping out from where they were still intimately connected. The two young men pulled their limp cocks from their lover's tight body and she relaxed between them with a sigh. Taking both of them at once was very pleasurable, but it was also quite a fucking workout. If it weren't for the pain potions she used in her baths, she wouldn't be able to walk from the amount of fucking the three of them did together.

* * *

"So, besides us and those two twins that you fucked last year, have you ever had anyone else double teaming you?" Draco asked as they cuddled in post-coital bliss.

"Mmm, during fifth year, a few weeks after we came back, I went down to Hogsmeade. It was only a few months after I lost my virginity and realized that I really liked having men between my legs. I used Glamours to head down to _The Three Broomsticks_ and I removed them once I got there. I was in the pub for about five minutes when I saw three young men in Quidditch uniforms sitting across the pub. I recognized them from Cho Chang's Quidditch posters in her room. Kyle Flannagan, Davide Baptiste and Paul Roulette were dining at the pub that morning and Kyle came over to me and asked if I had ever been fucked by three young and virile males before. I told him no and if he was offering, I was more than willing to take him up on his and his friend's offers. I went up to their room ten minutes later and the three of us went at it all day. Their cocks were nearly as big as yours and Harry's. It was a great fucking day, but as soon as I got back to the school, I was taking a long, hot bath to heal the aches and pains from my roll in the sheets with three young, hot, horny males' intent on fucking my brains out. I realized that as much fun as having three men inside of me at once was hot and fun, but the most I would every probably be able to comfortably do again was two. Kyle was a fucking animal, he was aggressive as hell in the sack, leaving bite marks all over my body and filling all three of my holes with his thick cum, and Paul liked fucking my throat and talking dirty to me in French. And Davide liked slamming my ass with his cock and talking dirty to me in Spanish." Hermione said.

The two men in bed with her were speechless and gobsmacked. Their lover had spread her legs for the three youngest and most talented players in the Quidditch world.

"You fucked three of the players from the Tutshill Tornados?" Draco asked.

"Yes, and they were very sexy." Hermione said.

"Sexier than us?" Harry asked.

"Well, you two are very sexy, but these three men are every girl's wet dream when it comes to celebrities. If Chang had ever found out that I had had all three of those men in bed with me at one time, she would have made my life even more of a living hell than she already did. And she would have destroyed my reputation and I would have never been able to show myself around Hogwarts again without being called a whore and asking if I was willing to do the same things with the boys around this school. As much as I love having sex, my reputation means more to me than having cock inside me." Hermione said.

"We aren't mad lovey. It's just surprising that those three didn't brag about fucking the same girl at the same time. Their exploits have been splashed all over the tabloids over the past three years, and they didn't say one word about you." Draco said.

"Well I wasn't some desperate Quidditch groupie slut looking to have my fifteen minutes of fame by bedding them. They just wanted a hot roll in the sheets and so did I. So I let them fill me with their cum and I got the ride of my young life." Hermione said.

"I would say so. Now, I think that that is enough talking for now. I am already hard as hell and ready for another go if you two are. My balls are aching for release.

"I need a rest, but I can feel that Harry is all ready to go again." Hermione said as she slipped out from between her two lovers.

She sauntered towards the bathroom, leaving two horny boys behind. Draco and Harry watched her go before Harry let out a startled moan when he felt Draco's mouth around his cock. He clutched the back of Draco's head and began thrusting down his lover's throat in earnest. Draco reached up and fondled Harry's balls as he continued to suck his cock.

"Fuck baby, you and Mimi have such amazing mouths. I love feeling them around my cock." Harry groaned.

* * *

Neither of them noticed that Hermione was leaning against the doorjamb of her bathroom, watching Draco pleasure their lover with his mouth. The two men were so beautiful together, and Hermione loved watching the two of them together. Sometimes, she felt like she was intruding in their relationship, but when she had voiced this, the two of them had both spent the night punishing her by fucking her and not allowing her to cum until she saw the error of her ways and was screaming for release. That had been another first for her, and now, she knew better than to voice her thoughts about their relationship again. But she did still feel from time to time that she was intruding in their closeness.

But right now, the two of them were so beautiful together. Harry was laying on his back, his legs spread, and Draco kneeling above him, his cock already deep in his lover's tight ass. Harry was moaning and gripping Draco's ass with his hands, squeezing the taut flesh and meeting Draco thrust for thrust. When Draco leaned down to take Harry's mouth with his own, Hermione had had enough watching, she walked over to the bed and climbed into it next to her lovers, and started kissing Harry's neck while slipping her hand between their bodies and wrapping her hand around Harry's cock, stroking it as Draco fucked him.

"Shit!" Harry moaned, tearing his mouth away from Draco's.

"Mmmmm baby that's right, stroke Harry's cock. It's so hot watching him writhe and moan beneath me while you jerk him off." Draco grunted.

* * *

Three weeks later, the two boys surprised Hermione with tattoos of their own. Harry had Hermione's name tattooed with an owl down the left side of his ribcage, while he had Draco's with a dragon on his right. And Draco had the same on his body, except Hermione's was on the right with an owl, and Harry's on his left with a stag. Hermione had been very turned on by the sight and had made sure both boys knew it by shagging their brains out. The two boys still had bouts of jealousy, but each time the two ended up in a detention or with House Points taken from them because of their jealousy getting the better of them, she would ward them from her room and get herself off loudly enough for them to hear, but not enjoy for themselves. By the time they graduated, the two boys had finally let their jealousy go and had accepted that Hermione was theirs for the long run and the green-eyed monsters that resided in them, were finally put to rest. And it only took Hermione refusing to sleep with them time and time again for it to get through their thick skulls. Jealousy bad, sexy bookworm who spread their legs for them, good.


	12. Banging in the New Year

_**Banging in the New Year**_

 **(AN: Here is the next installment of Lust in a Storm my lovelies! Sam Ritter makes another smutty appearance. I don't own Harry Potter. All known and recognized Harry Potter Characters belong to the Mistress of Magic, J.K. Rowling. I just have fun playing in the sandbox she created. This story has maybe six chapters left. Just two more OC chapters. But just because this story is nearing it's end, doesn't mean my other one is even close. I plan on continuing that one for as long as possible. I will post more stories as I write them, but I may slow down my posting schedule as my life gets in the way of writing. And as always, please read, review and enjoy!)**

Hermione had returned home for Yule Break and she had been looking forward to New Year's Eve. She had met up with Sam a few times over the break, but they had really only snogged, groped, gotten each other off with their hands and mouths. But they hadn't had full on sex. They were saving it up for New Year's Eve and that day had finally arrived. Hermione had dressed herself carefully for her parent's party. A lot of the families from her own neighborhood and the surrounding neighborhoods had been invited, but Hermione was only thinking about one man.

Sam Ritter had told her he would be there with his parents around eight that night, and he planned on spending the last 4 hours of 1996 fucking her brains out. So, she had pulled on a knee length, strapless dress made of sapphire blue silk that hugged every curve of her body and pushed up her breasts, making them look even bigger than they were. She had straightened her hair and put it up into a high ponytail before doing her makeup in a way that played up her eyes and lips. She then put on a pair of thigh high black silk stockings and used a Sticking Charm to keep them from falling. She then finished off her outfit with a pair of sapphire stilettos with a four-inch heel. She pulled on a silver silk shawl and then headed downstairs to see if her parents needed any help. When her mother and father had told her, she was free to enjoy the party, she wandered off, looking for Sam.

* * *

She was just putting her shawl in the coat room when she felt a hot body behind her. She turned and looked up into the dark grey eyes of one Sam Ritter. He was smirking down at her.

"You look bloody delicious, gorgeous. I wonder if you taste as delicious as you look." Sam said.

"Well why don't we go down to the pool house and find out. My parents never pay attention to me at these parties, so they won't notice that I am gone. You have a promise to make good on baby." Hermione said as she pulled him down the dark hallway and out the back door into the freezing night air.

Sam pulled her up into his arms and carried her across the snow, heels weren't really good for walking across ankle deep snow. When they got to the pool house they went inside and Sam set Hermione on her feet. She closed and locked the door, using wandless and silent magic to lock and seal the door so no one else could come in. Sam turned her around and pressed her body into the wood of the door with his own body. His hand travelled down her body and he wrapped it around her supple thigh before pulling her leg over his hip and pressing his obvious erection against her barely clothed center.

"I've been thinking about all the naughty things I want to do to your tight little body over the past four months. Those few days we spent together at the end of the summer made for some great wanking material. I've spent a few hours in the back of my car, on several occasions jerking off, thinking about all the dirty sex we had in my back seat." Sam said.

Before Hermione could come up with a witty retort, Sam's mouth was on hers and she moaned into his mouth her tongue snaking over his and tangling with the eager muscle in a fight for dominance. They stood there for several minutes, just kissing each other, until the need to breathe became too great and Sam tore his mouth away from hers, both gasping for air.

"As much as I enjoy kissing you, I was under the impression we came here to fuck. I've even worn a new set of knickers, just for you." Hermione said.

She reached behind her and unzipped her dress before pulling it from her body and letting it slip to the ground so that she was standing before her lover in nothing but a barely there silver lace demi-bra and a matching lace thong, along with a matching garter belt and her thigh high black silk stockings and her sapphire heels. He pulled reached up and pulled her hair from it's ponytail, letting the silky straight strands fall around her shoulders.

"Damn, those are some very nice knickers, and I love those thigh highs and those heels are killer as well. I'm gonna strip you out of your knickers, but I want you to keep those stockings and your garter belt on. Now, I believe I said something about fucking you on that pool table over there. I was thinking we could do that right before midnight, so I could make you cum just as the New Year is rung in. For now though, I am going to bend you over that couch their and ram you from behind. I can see how wet you are, and I am hard as all fucking hell, so there is no need for foreplay." Sam said.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her over to the couch. He made quick work of her bra and knickers before stripping himself off and then turning her around and bending her over the back of the leather couch. Her breasts were pressed against the leather of the top cushions of the couch as Sam used his hands to squeeze her ass and then give it a sharp slap. He kicked her legs apart and then bent over her, pressing his cock against her drenched pussy lips and rubbing it up and down her dripping slit. Hermione moaned and wiggled against him, and he pinched her ass and she squeaked with surprise.

"Sam, please, stick your fucking cock in me." Hermione moaned.

"Be patient gorgeous. And I'll give you what we both want." Sam said.

A few moments later, he did just that. His cock sank into her tight body and they both moaned at the contact.

"Shit, just as good and tight as I remember. I had a few girl's bouncing on my dick when you were away at school, but none of them had a body as bangin' as yours and absolutely none of them had a cunt as bloody tight as yours. Every time another girl bounced on my dick, all I could think about was your cunt squeezing the everlasting fuck out of my cock while I made your writhe beneath me when we fucked. It was the only way I could get off with those sluts on top of me." Sam panted as his hips snapped forward with every thrust.

Hermione's nails dug into the leather of the couch as her lover pummeled her cunt with his long, thick cock. Every other thrust he would slap her ass. Hermione whined and wriggled beneath her lover. Her breasts were rubbing against the leather of the couch, and the fabric felt amazing against the over sensitized flesh of her nipples.

"I'm gonna blow baby. I hope you are ready to take everything I have to offer, because I've been waiting to do this for a few months now." Sam panted, his thrusts getting faster and harder.

"Fill me with your cum baby. Make me cum. I wanna squeeze your cock with my aching cunt and milk it for all it's worth." Hermione whined.

"Fuuuuuuuuck!" Sam roared as he thrust once, twice, and a third time before he spilled himself inside her, and triggering his lover's own orgasm.

She came so hard she saw stars, her cunt squeezing his cock and milking him dry, squeezing every drop he had to give out of him. Sam collapsed against her, pressing her further into the couch as they caught their breath.

* * *

It was now 11:58 pm and the two of them had been going at it for almost four hours now. Hermione was now spread out on the pool table, with her ass pressed against the wood of the edge of the table. Sam was in between her widely spread legs, his cock thrusting into her with slow, deep movements. He looked so sexy, standing over her, his grey eyes nearly black with lust and his dark hair hanging in his eyes. As the clock got closer to midnight, Sam's thrusts sped up until his hips were slapping against her thighs with enough force to bruise the tender flesh. His thumb brushed over her swollen, sensitive clit and Hermione came with a scream, just as the first firework went off and the shouts of the party goers ringing in the new year. Sam followed her into bliss and spilled himself inside her again, coating her tight walls with his seed as she milked him. Her body spasmed for what seemed like forever before she finally relaxed enough for him to pull out of her. She whined as his limp cock slipped from her still trembling body.

He pulled her up and crushed his lips to hers, kissing her until she was once against breathless and he was once again hard as all hell. He pushed her back down onto the table and climbed up onto the table with her. He then laid on his back and she straddled him, pressing her eager, dripping quim against his hard cock. He hissed as she moved her hips, rubbing herself against him, coating his cock with her juices.

"You've been fucking me all night, now it's my turn to fuck you. Happy New Year's baby, I hope you enjoy the ride." Hermione said.

She lifted her hips and sank down onto his erection when it sprang up to greet her waiting cunt. Her back arched and she threw her head back and moaned loudly as his cock stretched her so deliciously. Sam's hands shot out and gripped her hips, his fingers digging into the flesh hard enough to bruise.

"So tight! So bloody fucking tight!" Sam groaned.

"And you are so big baby." Hermione said.

She leaned down and crushed his lips with her own. Their mouths mimicked what their lower bodies were doing as their tongues fought for dominance and Sam met Hermione thrust for thrust. His hands moved from her hips to her ass and he squeezed the tight, supple flesh in his hands, making the girl on top of him squirm and moan into his mouth.

"You really like touching my ass don't you baby." Hermione panted.

* * *

She pulled herself upright and placed her hands on his chest. She leaned her hips forward enough so that every time she came down against him, her clit would hit his pelvic bone. She scratched her nails down his chest, leaving long red marks in their wake. Sam hissed and his hips bucked up, forcing his cock so deep inside her, it bumped her womb. He slapped her ass hard and she shrieked, her body stiffening and her cunt squeezing his cock hard enough to trigger his orgasm as she fell apart on top of him.

* * *

Hermione was laying on her stomach on the leather couch in her pool house. Sam was on top of her, straddling her legs and fucking her ass, hard and fast. She had already cum hard, twice, in this position and she already felt her body tightening again for another orgasm. This man had to be a fucking God, he had the stamina of one at least, and he had a great recovery rate. It was now three in the morning and the party guests had long gone, and her parents were both probably passed out in their room after getting drunk on champagne. Hermione herself had snuck a few bottles of the bubbly liquid into the pool house and she and Sam had gotten tipsy on the alcohol in between fucking each other. He had even licked champagne out of her belly button before he went down on her and made her cum hard with his mouth and tongue.

Hermione felt the fire inside her belly explode and she came for the third time while Sam was fucking her ass and Sam followed her off the edge of bliss into erotic freefall as he blew his load, cumming hard and filling her until his cum was sliding out around his cock and down her sensitive ass cheeks. He managed, just barely, to keep himself from collapsing on top of her. He pulled out of her and then collapsed beside her before pulling her thoroughly fucked body against his own.

"I think it's time for a bit of a nap. And then we can fuck one more time before I head home to have breakfast with my family." Sam said.

"Sounds good to me, I'm very sleepy right now." Hermione sighed.

Sam usually didn't snuggle with the women he bedded, but the two of them were exhausted, and he actually didn't mind snuggling up to this gorgeous young woman, since she didn't expect anything but sex from him. So he got comfortable and let himself drift off to sleep.

* * *

Hermione was awoken by a curious sensation. A curious, but pleasurable sensation. She looked down to find Sam's arm hooked under her knee and his cock thrusting into her from his position behind her on the couch. The sound of skin slapping on skin filled the room and Hermione's back arched and she moaned sleepily.

"Oh good, you're awake. I woke from a dream about you covered in whip cream and chocolate and spread out on my bed like a fucking dessert. My cock was so fucking hard, and it was resting between your sweet thighs, your cunt already wet and ready for me. I thought I would wake you up by sliding my cock deep inside your swollen quim and fucking you awake." Sam grunted from his place behind her.

"Mmmm, so good!" Hermione whined.

Sam chuckled and began thrusting faster and harder into her. Hermione reached between her legs and touched the slick, swollen flesh of her clit. She started to rub it in time with his thrusts, and it didn't take her long to cum. But he wasn't quite finished with her yet. He grit his teeth and kept up his brutal pace through her orgasm. He gave about two dozen more thrusts before she was screaming again, coming undone around his cock, her juices coating his cock and her thighs. He followed soon after and blew his load into her, filling her to bursting till his seed was running down her thighs, out around his cock.

Hermione collapsed back against him, breathing hard. Sam pulled out of her and she turned to face him. She kissed him hard, her tongue flicking out against his lips. He parted his lips for her and she slipped her tongue between the bruised, swollen flesh. He kissed her back just as passionately and for several minutes, they kissed and petted each other as their bodies calmed from their most recent romp.

* * *

Hermione was once again in her own bed. Sam had left just before the sun had risen and Hermione had snuck into her house, showered in her room and then collapsed into her bed, sated and exhausted. Her lover had delivered on all his promises, he had fucked her senseless in her pool house and had made her cum as they rang in the New Year. It had been a night to remember. She just hoped that her next lover could live up to the high bar that Sam had set. He hadn't been her first lover, and he most certainly wouldn't be her last. Giving into her own carnal desires had been an eye opening experience and she would enjoy each new experience as it came.


	13. Pregnant?

_**Pregnant?**_

 **(AN: Sorry it's so late my lovelies, but here is the next installment of Lust in a Storm. This chapter has just as much plot as it does smut. I don't own Harry Potter. All known and recognized Harry Potter Characters are the property of the Mistress of Magic, J.K. Rowling. I'm just a lucky writer playing in her sandbox. This story is coming to an end. It'll have about five or six more chapters. And as always, please read, review and enjoy!)**

* * *

Draco and Harry paced the waiting room, waiting for the Healer to come out of the examination room to give them the news that they were hoping for. Over the past two years, the three young adults had settled into married life rather well. They all started their careers and had settled into their new home. It had all been fun and sex until about six months ago when Hermione had started to get broody. She had told her two husbands that she was ready to try for a baby. Her husbands had had a lot of fun over the last few months, with all their attempts to get their wife pregnant. But each time they had take a pregnancy test, it had come back negative. The trio had almost given up trying, when Hermione noticed that she wasn't feeling well, and that she was always tired or nauseous. She had taken a home pregnancy test and it had come back positive, but instead of getting her hopes up, she had made an appointment with a Maternity Healer to find out for sure.

Now, they were waiting. It had been twenty minutes since Hermione had insisted on going into the room on her own with the Healer, and when the door opened, the two men immediately stopped pacing and turned to face the short, blonde haired woman that was examining their wife.

"Congratulations Lords Potter and Malfoy, your wife is three months pregnant with your first child. Next month you will be able to come in and find out the gender of the baby, as well as paternity. Your wife would like to see you now." The Healer said.

The two men rushed into the room to find their wife sitting on the examination table in a hospital gown, staring off into space while tenderly stroking her still flat belly. She looked over at them when they came in and her face split into a breathtaking smile. Her tawny eyes were shiny with unshed tears, and when the two men gently took her in a three-way hug, the dam broke and the tears spilled down her cheeks.

"When can we tell everyone?" Harry asked.

"Next month after my ultrasound. That way we can know which of you is the father as well as the gender of the baby." Hermione said.

Draco's hand joined Hermione's on her still flat belly, and then Harry laid his hand on top of theirs. A life was now growing inside of their wife, and they would make sure that both their wife and the unborn child were both well taken care of.

* * *

A month later, Hermione, Draco and Harry were sitting at the Malfoys' dinner table, the rest of their immediate and extended family surrounding them. They had had a wonderful dinner, but now it was time for their news to be shared. Draco stood up and Hermione and Harry followed their lover and husband.

"Everyone, we have an announcement to make." Draco said.

The whole family turned to face them.

"In about five months, there will be a new Malfoy Heir. We went to the Healers' last month and I found out I was expecting, and just this morning we found out both the gender and the paternity of the baby. In about five months, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy will come wailing into the world to join the family." Hermione said.

They all finally noticed the barely noticeable bump between the swells of her hips. It took about ten seconds for the news to sink in before everyone jumped up and started congratulating the happy trio. Even the Potters were ecstatic. The Grandparents had already discussed it and they would treat any child born of the triadic union as their own, even if their son wasn't the father of said child. Narcissa was over the moon that Hermione was following the Black Family Tradition of naming their children after constellations.

"We want Blaise and Daphne to be the godparents." Harry said.

"We would be honored." Blaise and Daphne said.

* * *

Hermione was laying on her side, her hand caressing her swollen belly. She was now six months pregnant, and she was really showing. She was dressed in nothing but one of Draco's button-down silk shirts. The two middle buttons were the only ones buttoned. Harry was out of town on business with his father and godfather, and Draco was at his parents' house, meeting with his own father and godfather about a new business venture. Hermione was content to just lay in bed, humming to the life growing inside her swollen body.

She didn't realize that Draco had entered the room until the bed dipped down behind her and a strong, muscular arm came around the front of her body, and one large, warm hand pressed against her swollen belly. Scorpius gave a particularly strong kick as his Daddy's hand caressed his Mummy's belly.

"Harry is going to be so mad that he missed Scorpy's first kicks." Draco murmured as he traced lines on her belly.

"He'll get over it love. What are you doing home so early? I thought you weren't do back from your meeting until later tonight." Hermione asked.

"We wrapped it up early. I thought I would come home to my pretty little wifey and my unborn baby. How are you and little Scorpy doing?" Draco asked.

"Well, Scorpius is doing just fine now that his Daddy is back. But your pretty little wifey needs some serious TLC. My pretty little kitty has been wet and ready for you all day. I woke up from an intensely naughty dream to find both my lovers gone and after a while, my fingers can only do so much to relieve the pressure between my legs. I need a certain husband of mine, and his beautiful cock to help me with my problem. Do you think he would help me? I'd even let him suck on my tits. He hasn't done that in a while. I know how much he misses it." Hermione said as she turned around and rubbed herself against Draco's hard, tightly muscled body.

She unbuttoned the shirt she was wearing and Draco let out a low moan when his eyes made their way to her swollen breasts. Her breasts had been rather big to begin with, now they were even larger because of her pregnancy. He leaned forward and took one of her swollen, aching nipples into his hot mouth and started teasing it with his tongue as he suckled it. Hermione cried out and clutched the back of her husband's head, keeping him at her breast. With a quick whispered spell, she and Draco were both naked. With his mouth still attached to her breast, he gently turned them until he was on his back and she was straddling him with her searing, drenched core pressed snuggly against his already rock hard cock. He pulled his mouth away from her breast and she captured his mouth with her own in a needy, lust filled kiss.

"Nice and easy baby. Slide that beautiful body down my cock." Draco said.

Hermione lifted her hips and then eased herself down onto his waiting erection. She threw her head back and moaned as she took every inch he had to offer her. Once they were pelvis to pelvis, Draco grabbed her hips and she placed her hands flat against his chest as they started to move together on the silk sheets of their bed. Draco sat up and Hermione pressed herself against him as the movement caused his cock to slide even deeper into her waiting body.

"Draco!" she whined.

He cupped her ass in his hands as she started riding him in earnest.

"I've got you lovey. I've got you." Draco panted.

She crushed her lips to his and their tongues slid over each other, their mouths mimicking what their lower bodies were doing. Hermione moaned and whimpered every time her clit hit Draco's pelvis each time she came down against him. It didn't take very long for the horny, pregnant woman to come undone on top of her husband. She threw her head back and her back arched, sending her breasts closer to her husband's face. He latched onto a nipple and suckled it hard, prolonging his wife's orgasm and causing her to scream in pleasure. He held on for a while longer before he too was cumming, spilling his seed into his wife's waiting body, coating her still tight, velvety walls with his thick cum.

As the sensations subsided, Draco gently stroked his wife's back and sides, calming her further.

"Feel better lovey?" Draco asked.

"Mmmhmmm." Hermione sighed, snuggling against him the best she could, considering her swollen belly and the fact that she and Draco were still intimately connected.

"That's good. Why don't we go and take a bath and then we can take a nap together?" Draco said.

He helped Hermione ease her body off of his and then she got up off their bed and waddled to the bathroom, Draco following closely behind her. He helped her into the bath and after a nice, long, hot bath, the two-thirds of the trio got out of the bath and Draco helped Hermione dry off before the two climbed into their bed. They snuggled up together beneath the blankets and Hermione sighed happily and the two drifted off to sleep.

* * *

That was how Harry found his husband and wife when he returned later that evening. The two were entwined on their bed and had their hands resting on Hermione's swollen belly. He stood beside the bed and reached over to brush his fingers over her belly. He was surprised when he felt a kick. So, he pressed his hand more fully against her warm skin and felt several more kicks. Hermione moaned and shifted in her sleep. Her eyes fluttered open and a soft smile graced her features when she saw that it was Harry that was touching her belly, causing their son to kick her.

"Welcome home baby. How was your business trip?" Hermione asked.

She sat up and his eyes immediately fell to her bared, swollen breasts.

"Good, but I missed you and Draco. Did Draco take good care of your pretty little body while I was away?" Harry asked, his hand coming up to caress her bared breasts.

"Of course, I did Potter." Draco grumbled from his place behind Hermione.

Hermione whimpered as Harry continued to caress her breasts. She was getting all turned on again.

"Harry!" she whined.

His hands dropped and she whined in protest. He leaned down to kiss her as he kicked off his shoes and socks and climbed into the bed with his husband and wife. Hermione tore his shirt open in her eagerness to be with their husband and Harry pulled off his trousers and tossed his ruined shirt and his trousers to the floor. Hermione pushed him down onto the bed and straddled him eagerly.

"Someone's eager!" Harry groaned as Hermione's wet center rubbed against his growing erection through his boxers.

"You've been gone for so long Harry. I've missed you." Hermione sighed before she took his mouth with her own and kissed him passionately.

* * *

He lifted his hips and pulled off his boxers while Draco watched the two of them together. Harry helped their pregnant wife ease herself down onto his erection. Draco sat up and leaned over, taking one of Hermione's swollen, sensitive nipples into his hot mouth and started to suck on it. Hermione whimpered and clutched Draco's blonde head against her breast while she dragged her nails from her other hand down Harry's chest as she started to move her body on top of his. Draco tore his mouth from her breast and crushed his lips against Hermione's in a hot, passionate kiss. Harry watched as his husband and wife made out above him while his wife's velvety, skintight quim squeezed his cock. Seeing their wife's swollen body bouncing on his cock, her heavy breasts swaying as she bounced on top of him, was enough to send him barreling to the edge. But when Draco's hand snaked down Hermione's body and his long, elegant fingers started playing with her clit, it was enough to send both Harry and Hermione flying over the edge of bliss into freefall.

Hermione tore her mouth away from Draco's and came with a long, needy wail of Harry's name. Harry came with a roar, spilling himself into her waiting, fluttering quim. Draco held Hermione against him as she came down from her high, stroking her back and murmuring sweet words into her ear as her heartrate and breathing slowed.

* * *

"That was a hell of a welcome home." Harry murmured a while later when the three lovers were snuggled up in bed after a nice dinner and another round of sex in the kitchen.

"Well you have been gone for two weeks baby. Hermione missed you. And you know how needy our little wifey is." Draco murmured.

Hermione was sleeping soundly between her two husbands, having been tired out by Harry and Draco earlier. She looked so beautiful as she slept between them, her hands cradling the growing life inside her even as she slept.

* * *

"Congratulations son, I know how much you've been looking forward to this." Lucius said.

It was now three months later and Hermione had gone into labor two weeks later than expected. The three lovers had been sleeping when the two men had been awakened by their wife's screams of pain. They had woken to find Hermione curled in on herself, her eyes screwed tightly shut and her breathing heavy. Harry and Draco had flown out of bed and thrown on their clothes while getting Hermione ready as well. They had made their way to St. Mungo's and while Hermione was set up in a private suite, her husbands had gone to call their parents and various family members and friends. Harry's parents had gone to retrieve Hermione's parents from their home and had brought them back to St. Mungo's.

Hermione had gone into the delivery room about eight hours later at 11 in the morning on June 6th, 2005, just a day after Draco's 25th birthday. Four hours after that, and a broken wrist on Draco's part and three broken fingers on Harry's, Scorpius had come wailing into the world at 3:17 P.M. on June 6th, 2005. The look of joy on Draco's face when the squirming infant was placed against his mother's breasts was a sight to behold and Hermione could feel herself getting choked up. The Healers had helped the new mother feed her new baby and then the two had gone to sleep.

Harry and Draco had gone out to the waiting room and told their families and friends that both mother and child were healthy and sleeping at the moment. They had gone back two by two to see the newborn and Hermione had woken up a few times, but couldn't keep her eyes open for more than a few moments before falling back asleep.

"I'm scared out of my mind right now. I know we have all the love and support we could ever need, but I am so scared of messing up." Draco said.

"Every new parent feels like that son, you just have to remember that there is no manual for new parents. You just have to raise your children the way you think is best. And take any advice given to you with a grain of salt." Dan Granger said.

Scorpius woke with a wail and started squirming in his Papa's arms. Harry had been holding the infant as he slept. Hermione woke up and Draco helped her sit up before the two men blocked the others' view of her while she placed her hungry baby against her breast. The hungry little baby latched onto his mother's proffered nipple and his hungry suckling filled the room.

"We'll leave you four alone for a bit. We'll come by the Manor later tomorrow once you are home and have slept in your own beds for a night." James said.

The three new parents bid goodbye to their family and friends as they left them to their new baby.

* * *

Hermione gazed down at the sleeping baby currently nestled against her breast. They had come home the day before, and so far, all Scorpius did was sleep and eat. Both Harry and Draco hadn't let Hermione lift a finger, and every time Scorpius needed a new nappy, the two men would change him before handing him back to his mother. With several Safety Charms around their bed, Hermione was able to sleep with Scorpius against her chest without a worry of rolling over and squashing her baby. She was already wrapped around her little infant son's fingers, and the little baby knew it too. Every time the baby started to wail when his father's tried to take him from her so she could sleep, Hermione would shoo them away and the infant would quiet down and snuggle back against his Mummy's breasts.

Harry had made the comment that now they would have to compete with their son for Hermione's breasts, and Hermione had promptly thrown a book at his head and told him to bugger off. Draco had laughed at their grumbling husband and Hermione couldn't help but giggle at the sight. Harry had stalked off and Draco had gone off after him, leaving Hermione and Scorpius to bond some more. The last nine months had been crazy for the three lovers, but the result of that craziness was now sleeping soundly in his mother's arms, not realizing that he would be one of the most loved babies on the planet, and as Hermione gently brushed the wisps of blonde hair away from his forehead, he made a soft cooing noise and squirmed in her arms before settling again. Hermione just hoped that Scorpius would be as easy to take care of in the coming months and years as he was now. She had no way of knowing that her first son would grow up to be exactly like his Daddy and Papa, and rule the House of Slytherin with an iron fist. If she had, she would be shaking her head and praying he stayed a baby forever.


	14. Seven Minutes in Heaven and Then Some

_**Seven Minutes in Heaven and Then Some**_

 **(AN: So only two chapters left after this one my lovelies. Here is the next installment of Lust in a Storm. This one is LEMONY GOODNESS! Hehe. I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does, the lucky lady. I just play in her sandbox. And as always, please read, review and enjoy!)**

* * *

Hermione had returned home for Easter Break during her sixth year of Hogwarts. She had been invited to a party by some boys she had met in a park. She had chosen her outfit carefully for the night and was now reaping the benefits of her chosen attire. All the boys at the party were looking at her like she was a tasty little treat and they wanted a sample. She was wearing a snug pair of skintight jeans that looked like they were painted on, as well as a metallic black halter neck shirt that had a very low-cut neckline and was backless and held to her body by a single black ribbon around her neck. A pair of black stiletto four-inch heels completed her outfit.

"Alright everyone, it's time for Seven Minutes in Heaven." Sarah Griffin called.

All the party goers gathered on the floor and with a little bit of magic, Hermione inconspicuously charmed the bottle so that when it was her turn, it would land on the hottest boy with the biggest cock in the group. She wasn't planning on having sex with whatever boy she landed in the closet with while they were in the closet, but maybe she could get him interested enough to come back for more later before she had to return to school in a week's time.

"Okay everyone, let's start." Sarah said, and since it was her party, she spun the bottle first.

* * *

After about a half dozen people went, it was then Hermione's turn. She trusted in her magic and spun the bottle. When it stopped, she looked up at the boy her spell had chosen. He was definitely very attractive. He was tall, at least 6'3" and was well built, if the muscles under his tight shirt were anything to go by. He also had shaggy dark brown hair and a pair of ice blue eyes that made her knickers wet as he looked her up and down.

"Alright Mia, William, get in the closet. Your time starts when the door shuts." Sarah said.

Hermione got up and headed to the walk-in closet in Sarah's room and the young man, named William, followed her. The door shut and the light in the closet was on enough to see each other, but not take away from the 'romantic' atmosphere. William backed her up against the mirrored wall and wrapped his hands around the back of her thighs before lifting her up. She squeaked in surprise and wrapped her legs around his hips. He pressed himself snugly against her and she could _feel_ just how big this young man was in the trouser department. He sent her a smirk and thrust himself against her and she moaned when his erection brushed against her wet center through their clothing.

"So are we just going to stand here, or are you going to kiss me." Hermione quipped.

William's answer was him crushing his lips against hers. She moaned against his surprisingly soft lips and he slipped his tongue between her lips and tangled it with hers. He used his hips to hold her against the mirror as his hands came up and untied the ribbon holding her shirt to her body. The silky metallic fabric slithered down her body to rest at her hips, and his hands immediately came up to cup and fondle the heavy mounds of flesh. What was it with boys and her tits, she didn't know, but she definitely wasn't going to complain either. Especially when his mouth left hers to travel down her neck and across her chest before he took one of her straining pink nipples into his mouth and suckling it, hard. Hermione let out a wanton moan and clutched the back of William's head, holding him to her breast. She began to rock her hips against his to relieve some of the pressure between her legs.

"That's right gorgeous, take your pleasure from me. I want to watch you cum." William murmured around her tit before moving to her other breast and giving it the same amount of attention.

Hermione started rocking her jean clad pussy against the front of his trousers with more force until her body couldn't take it anymore and she came, hard. William's mouth covered her own and he swallowed her cry of pleasure. His cock was still rock hard and he would need to relieve himself soon, lest he forget all about the game and party, and fuck the girl currently wrapped around him, senseless.

* * *

A knock on the door, signaling they only had thirty seconds left, popped their erotic little bubble and William set Hermione down and she fixed her shirt.

"How would you like to continue what we started here?" William whispered.

"What exactly are you offering baby?" Hermione asked.

"I want to take you back to my place and fuck you senseless. As soon as possible." He said.

"Well, how about you come and pick me up tomorrow night after my parents head out for their monthly weekend away. They will be gone for two days, so I can spend those to days with you between my thighs." Hermione said.

Since Easter Sunday had landed at the beginning of her Easter Break this year, her parents didn't feel bad about leaving her alone for a weekend.

"Should I bring anything to your house?" Hermione asked.

"Just your pretty little body, and any toys you might have. And I mean real toys, not little kid toys." William said.

"Alright. Well, here is my address. I'll pack a few things and you can pick me up in the morning. But what about your parents?" Hermione asked.

"I'm nineteen years old baby. I live on my own." William said.

* * *

The two of them left the closet and Hermione headed home, since she had found a willing young man who wanted to bed her. She packed a little bag with several sexy sets of lingerie and all of her sex toys as well her favorite lube. After she had returned for Christmas after her first time with Ash, she had gone to a sex shop and bought several toys and lubes. She had had a few toys when she had bedded Sam before she had returned to school last year for her fifth year, but it wasn't until she had gone on her Yule break that she had shopped a little more thoroughly. She had even taken the toys apart, etched runes in them, put them back together so that they could run by magic, and she also made the ones that vibrated more powerful. She had one toy that she absolutely loved and she left it out of her bag so she could use it on herself before she went to sleep.

Once her little bag was packed, she stripped out of her clothes, locked and Silenced her bedroom door, and then laid in her bed. She grabbed her Rabbit vibrator and turned it on. After spreading her legs, she slipped the toy between her dripping cunt lips and pushed it into herself. She turned the vibrator on high and began to fondle her own breasts as she thought about William's shaggy brown hair and ice blue eyes, his mobile mouth and his muscled body. She tugged on her nipples and thrust the toy in and out of herself faster as she began to think about what William looked like under his well-fitting clothes. She remembered the feeling of his cock pressing against her center, and her body started to tingle and tighten as her orgasm crept closer. She used magic to make her toy thrust into her on it's own so she could play with both her breasts at the same time.

She twisted and pinched her nipples, tugging on the swollen, tender flesh until the fire inside her exploded and she came with a loud wail of William's name. She pulled the toy from her still spasming cunt and moaned when it clipped her clit. She shut it off after cleaning it with her wand and then slipped beneath the sheets and blankets on her bed, drifting off to sleep almost immediately.

* * *

The next morning after bidding her parents goodbye, she waited out on the front porch for William. He pulled up in a nice car a few minutes later and she sauntered down to his car and climbed into the nice interior. All she was wearing was a tiny leather skirt and a white belly shirt. William looked her up and down and then took off towards his house. Hermione put a sweater over the top of her shirt when they pulled up in front of a very nice-looking apartment building. She followed William into the building and they took a private elevator up to Penthouse. While they were in the elevator, William pushed her up against the wall and lifted her up until she was forced to wrap her legs around his hips once again.

"I've been thinking about fucking you since last night. I jerked off while thinking about you and my erection just kept coming back." William murmured while nibbling on her neck.

His hands made their way under her skirt to find that she was completely bare beneath the leather fabric. Her groaned against her neck and slipped two fingers inside her already dripping quim. Hermione moaned and threw her head back as she wiggled against William's fingers.

"Shit your tight baby. You aren't a virgin, are you?" William asked.

"No. But I'm not a whore either. I've had a few lovers." Hermione said.

"So, you know what you are doing in the bedroom then." He said.

"Yes, and according to my past lovers, I give great head and they love my tits. Tell me, which part of a woman's body do you like the most." Hermione asked, as she continued to ride William's thrusting fingers.

"I like every part of a woman's body that I can stick my cock into or between. But my favorite hole to fuck is usually the one my fingers are currently buried in, but I wouldn't say no to a little ass action as well. Especially if your ass is as tight as your cunt." William said.

He curled his fingers and began moving them in and out of her as fast as he could until a few moments later, she was squirting around his fingers.

"Shit! Shit, shit, shit, shiiiiiiiiiiiittttttt!" Hermione screamed as she came around William's still thrusting fingers.

He pulled his fingers out of her still spasming body and before he could slide them into his mouth to lick them clean, Hermione grabbed his wrist and pulled his fingers into her mouth, wrapping her tongue around each digit and licking her own essence from them. William thought he was going to lose it like an inexperienced schoolboy as Hermione made love to his fingers with her teeth, mouth and tongue, while watching him with her large, lust glazed, tawny brown eyes. He leaned in to kiss her when she dropped his hand just as the elevator stopped and the doors opened onto the penthouse floor where his flat, that took up the whole floor, was located. He let Hermione down and then pulled her into his flat.

* * *

He pulled her as far as the living room couch before she pushed him down onto it and climbed into his lap. He took her mouth with his own, kissing the very breath from her body as she made quick work of her sweater and shirt, as well as his shirt. He moaned into her mouth when their bare chests rubbed together. She tore her mouth away from his and nipped and licked her way down his body until she had slipped off his lap and knelt between her newest lover's legs. She kept her eyes locked on his as she unbuttoned and unzipped his trousers. He lifted his hips and she tugged his jeans off. When her eyes finally made their way down his body, they widened at the sight of the already rock hard cock in front of her eyes. Her hand came up and she wrapped her delicate fingers around his cock and began to stroke him.

His hips jerked and he moaned. She licked her hand and brought it back to his cock and started to stroke it faster. It felt like heated silk over steel. She wanted to feel him in her mouth, and gave into the urge to wrap her lips around him. His fists twisted around the blanket thrown over his couch as the magnificent woman between his legs took his cock into her mouth. He watched as inch by inch his cock disappeared into her mouth and down her throat. As her nosed brushed against his pelvis, she brought it back up, sucking her cheeks in as she did so and dragging her teeth up the underside of his cock.

"Shit!" He hissed as her tongue circled the head of his cock before she took him down her throat again.

She repeated that three times before he gave into the urge to grab onto her curls and he began thrusting himself down her throat in earnest. She moaned around his cock as he fucked her throat. Hermione's hand slipped between her own legs and she started to rub her clit and her other hand cupped her left breast and squeezed and pinched her engorged nipple. She looked up at William and that was all it took. He came with a roar and spilled himself down her throat.

He pulled his cock from her throat and pulled her up into his lap. He crushed his lips to hers and kissed her hungrily. She hadn't cum herself, and she started rocking her slick cunt against his growing erection. As soon as he was hard enough, she was lowering herself onto him.

"Oh fuck! So big! So fucking good!" Hermione moaned.

"Ride me baby. Ride me hard." William panted as Hermione bounced on top of him.

* * *

He slid his hands down her back and squeezed her ass with his big hands. She moaned into his mouth and bit his bottom lip when he slapped her ass hard. He felt her cunt tighten around him when he slapped her ass, so he did it to the other cheek. Hermione tore her mouth away from his and cried out as he did it again and again until her ass cheeks were flaming and she was falling apart on top of him. She came with a wail and his fingers dug into her hips hard enough to bruise the tender flesh as he rode out her orgasm. He wanted to make her cum again before he did himself. He started bouncing her body up and down as he thrusting into her hard and fast. He would take her to the brink before slowing down and then he would speed up again. She was writhing and begging for release on top of him when he reached between them and it took two swipes of his thumb over her slick, engorged clit before she stiffened and her body started spasming on top of him. This time, he let go with her, and he came, in great, wracking spurts, spilling his hot seed into her womb as she milked him dry.

She collapsed against him as her body continued to tremble and twitch.

* * *

A few hours later, Hermione was laying on William's bed, completely naked, with William kneeling between her lush thighs. They had spent the last few hours testing the solidity of every usable surface in his flat. He had found her bag of toys and he had been going through the bag and teasing her with each toy before using it to bring her off. His favorite so far was her Rabbit. He had slid it into her cunt while he had lubed himself up and slid himself home into her tight ass. Hermione had never cum so hard in her life.

Now he had slid her anal beads into her ass and he pulled them out and pushed them back in a few times until she was squirming under his ministrations. He pushed them back into her and then pulled his hand away, before he wrapped her legs around his hips and plunged himself, balls deep into her in one hard thrust. She screeched in pleasure as he began thrusting into her with brutal, hard strokes. He moved her legs from his hips until they were locked at her ankles around his neck. She was nearly bent in half as he crushed his lips to her while he continued his relentless pace. This man was fucking animal, and Hermione couldn't get enough of him as he fucked her senseless.

He reached down and tugged on the string of beads still in her tight ass and tugged on them as he brought her closer and closer to orgasm. It didn't take her long to cum due to her body's already sensitive reactions to her lover's ministrations. She had cum hard more times than she could count in the last few hours, and she didn't know how much more her body could take before she needed a break. He came with her, spilling himself inside her velvet tightness, coating her with his cum. If she hadn't been on the potion, she would have been pregnant ten times over from the amount of cum he had spilled into her willing body. He eased himself off of her and pulled the beads from her ass.

"I think it's time for a break. I'm starving, and I think if I tried to cum again, nothing would come out. So I think some food and a nap are in order." William said.

Hermione merely nodded tiredly in agreement. William laid down next to her and she snuggled up against him and threw her leg over his hip, pressing herself against him as they laid down to sleep for a bit.

* * *

Hermione was currently straddling William as they sat in his car in front of her house. They were making out heavily and she was once again riding his cock. They had parked in front of her house about twenty minutes before, and a goodbye kiss had turned into another fucking session.

"Shit baby, I wish you didn't have to go back to school. My cock loves being inside your pussy. No other woman I fuck will compare to this cunt ever again." William panted.

Hermione merely moaned in response and sped up her movements. She threw back her head and wailed to the heavens as she came hard enough to see stars. He followed her into bliss after giving a few more weak thrusts into her. Once Hermione got her bearings back she pulled herself up off of him and he tucked himself back into his trousers. They shared a few more kisses before she grabbed her bag and left his car and headed up into her house. The last two days had been intense, and Hermione needed to take a shower and then lie down for a long, long nap. Out of all the lovers she had had so far, William had been the most thorough of them all. Even Sam hadn't wrung as many orgasms out of her as William had, and Sam had tried his best to do so.

With her returning to Hogwarts the day after tomorrow, it would be another three months before she went back to her Summer Camp. Maybe this year would be even better than last. Maybe, just maybe, it would be another summer to remember.


	15. Hogwarts Express

_**Hogwarts Express**_

 **(AN: So my lovelies, here is the next installment of Lust in a Storm. There is one more chapter after this, and then the epilogue. (So technically there are two chapters.) I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling, the lucky lady, is the owner of all known and recognized characters. I just like playing in her sandbox. And as always, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and don't forget to review after you read it!)**

* * *

Hermione could feel the tears welling up. Her youngest baby was about to go off to Hogwarts for his first year of school. Scorpius had graduated the year before, Ara was in her sixth year, Lyra in her fifth, and Talia and James were in their third. It felt like only yesterday she was watching little Leo as he learned to walk, now he was standing with the rest of his siblings, waiting to board the Express. Hermione sniffled and then leaned back into the hard, muscled body behind her.

"Don't cry lovey. They'll be back at Christmas." Harry murmured.

"I know. But he's my baby." Hermione sniffled.

Leo Daniel Black had been a Mama's Boy from the day he was born. And even now, he kept sneaking looks at his mother to make sure that she was alright.

"Mum, isn't Scorpius supposed to be here?" Leo asked.

"Yes, he'll be here lovey. He wouldn't miss your first train ride to Hogwarts." Hermione said, stroking Leo's raven black hair out of his emerald eyes.

Leo may have been a Mama's boy, but he was the spitting image of his father. And his oldest brother was his very best friend. Scorpius and Leo may have been eight years apart but the two were like peas in a pod. And Scorpius had promised Leo he would be here today. And he had never broken a promise to his youngest brother.

"There he is now. And it looks like he brought Raven with him." Draco said.

Raven was Blaise and Daphne's oldest daughter, and she and Scorpius had been dating since they were fourteen. The two were engaged to be married by Christmas of next year.

"Scor!" Leo cried!

* * *

He ran over to his oldest brother and tackled him in a fierce hug. Scorpius chuckled and hugged his brother back.

"Hey little Lion. How's my favorite little brother?" Scorpius asked.

"I was worried you weren't going to show up." Leo said.

"I promised you I would little bro, and I did. I am just a little late because Raven and I had to pick up a little something for you." Scorpius said.

He pulled a box out from behind his back and handed it to Leo. Hermione already had an idea of what was in the box. Leo took the box and pulled off the lid. A furry little head popped out of the box and Leo made a happy noise and pulled a fluffy little black kitten with emerald eyes from the box.

"Every witch and wizard needs a familiar. And Mum, Dad, and Papa said that I could get her for you. I haven't named her yet, that's your job." Scorpius said as he knelt in front of his little brother.

"Thank you Scor!" Leo cried, hugging his brother tightly again.

The little kitten mewled in protest of being squished.

"So, what are you going to call her?" Hermione asked her son.

"Knox." Leo said.

"That is a great name Leo." Harry said.

Raven handed Leo the rest of the things for his new Kneazle.

"Alright everyone, the Express is about to leave. So, hugs and goodbyes and then get on the train." Hermione said.

The five remaining Hogwarts bound children bid their parents and older brother farewell and then headed onto the train. As the train pulled away from the station, Hermione couldn't help but feel another pang of sadness as she sent her final child off to Hogwarts.

"So who's hungry for some lunch?" Draco asked.

"I'm starving." Scorpius said.

Hermione snorted.

"Of course you are sweetheart, you are your father's son after all." Hermione giggled.

"Hey!" the two blonde men squawked.

"She's just telling the truth babe. I've seen you eat enough to feed an army. And yet you gain no weight. As a girl, I should hate you for that. But I happen to love you, so I'll just have to put up with your obnoxiousness for a while longer." Raven said.

"Oh, how does the rest of your life sound love?" Scorpius said, pulling his fiancée into his arms an kissing her passionately.

"Oi! None of that now, we don't need to be grandparents yet. I'm much too young for that." Draco squawked.

"Oh like you, Mum and Papa don't do it all the time. You three are middle aged and you still go at it like teenagers. I've lost count of the times I've walked in on the three of you going at it. I've seen more of my parents than I have ever, ever, **_ever_** wanted to." Scorpius said.

"Let's just go get some lunch before we get into a pissing contest about who had found who more times in compromising positions." Hermione said.

The five adults headed off to lunch and discussed their plans for the following months ahead.

* * *

Hermione set her clutch down and removed her cloak as she looked around the house and sighed. It was so quiet.

"You know, we finally have the house to ourselves. No children, grandparents, friends, or familiars to bother us. Why don't we make the best of the quiet and head upstairs for a little fun? I know you went shopping with Daphne at _Mesmeralda's Paradise_ last week. Why don't you model one of the pieces of lingerie that I know you bought." Draco said.

"That sounds like a very good idea." Harry said.

"While you go and get ready lovey, Harry and I will get the romance going. I'll have Lolly whip us up some whipped cream and strawberries, as well as some champagne." Draco said.

He shooed Hermione off up the stairs and she giggled and rolled her eyes before she headed off up the stairs. She stripped off her clothes and headed to her massive walk-in closet. She went to the back where she kept her new lingerie hidden and opened the secret panel. She pulled out her newest set and slipped into it. Then she spritzed on a bit of perfume and let her hair out of its ponytail prison. She eyed herself in the mirror and found that even though she was in her forties, she still had a rockin' body. She loved being a witch, aging slower was definitely a perk of magic. And her husbands didn't look a day over 30 either.

* * *

When she heard movement in their room, she headed out of the closet. Harry and Draco were busy making the room more romantic when she entered their room. She leaned against the door jamb and cleared her throat. The two men turned and their eyes went wide and roved over her body.

* * *

Draco and Harry both watched the wife walk towards them. Her hips swayed tantalizingly under the gauzy fabric of her nightie. And the lingerie itself left little to the imagination. It consisted of a lacy blue-grey, split top baby doll nightie that showed off her still flat stomach, and a matching pair of knickers that hugged her still perfect little ass snugly. She climbed into their bed and settled against the pillows, waiting for her husbands to stop gawking and join her. When they continued to stare, unmoving, she decided to get them moving. She reached up and pulled the top of her nightie down until her breasts were free from the confines of the lace nightie. When that still didn't get them moving, she wiggled out of her knickers and spread her legs wide. She ran her hand up and down her thighs before slipping two fingers between her legs and started to play with her own clit.

Their wife touching herself and moaning as she did it, got the two men moving. They climbed into their bed after stripping down to their boxers. Harry settled himself between Hermione's legs and set to work making her cum with his mouth and fingers. Draco crushed his lips to hers and swallowed her moan of surprise as Harry's tongue flicked against her clit. She grabbed the back of Harry's head and tugged on the silky black strands and kissed Draco back eagerly. Even after over 20 years together, these two men could still turn her into a puddle of happy Hermione goo. Harry slipped a few fingers inside of her and started plunging them in and out of her still tight cunt. Even after six kids, and a lifetime of sexual adventure, Hermione was still as tight as the first time they fucked her. Harry scissored his fingers, stretching her and making her wriggle and writhe beneath his fingers and mouth as Draco went to work on her breasts.

* * *

Hermione was in heaven, or at least she thought she was until Harry pulled his mouth away from her drenched center. She whined in protest and Harry chuckled.

"Don't worry gorgeous, I'm not going to leave you wanting, I was just thinking that it's been a while since both Draco and I fucked your pretty little quim at the same time, so I think now would be the perfect time to do so." Harry said, stroking his cock and letting his eyes rove over her half naked body.

He laid back on the bed and Hermione tore off her nightie and climbed on top of him. He flipped her around so that her back was against his chest and he spread her legs wide. Hermione moaned and her back arched as Harry plunged himself into her waiting body. He stretched her so deliciously and filled her so full. Draco pulled off his boxers and knelt between Hermione's widespread legs. He leaned forward and took her mouth in a toe curling kiss while he pushed himself inside of her already stretched cunt. Her nails dragged down his back as he continued to push into her until he bottomed out. She wriggled between them and whimpered as they started to move. Even though this wasn't the first time they had both stuffed themselves into her tight cunt, it still felt as good as the first time they had. Feeling Harry's cock rubbing against his as they thrust into their wife in tandem, made Draco nearly lose his mind from the pleasure.

* * *

Hermione's hands were far from idle as the three lovers moved together, working towards their inevitable climax. One hand was clutching Draco's tight ass and squeezing the firm flesh while the other was between them, playing with her engorged clit. Draco moaned and attached his mouth to her breast and started teasing her nipples. Harry turned her head and locked his lips with hers. It didn't take the three long to find their completion, and Hermione came hard with a wail. The two men followed their wife off the inevitable cliff and spilled themselves inside her skintight velvet sheath. Their cum spilled out around their cocks and down her thighs. Draco collapsed on top of his two other lovers as their orgasms subsided. Hermione stroked her hand down his sweaty back and sighed when the two men pulled themselves from her thoroughly fucked body.

"That was amazing. And it felt so good." Hermione panted.

"We'll have another go later. But for now, let's have some of that champagne." Draco said.

He summoned the chilled bottle and three glasses and poured a generous amount in each flute. They each took a sip before Draco also summoned the bowl of freshly whipped cream and strawberries. He dipped his fingers in the cool cream and then slipped his fingers into Hermione's mouth. She sucked them clean and he pulled his fingers from her mouth. He went back to the bowl and dolloped the cool cream onto Hermione's nipples and then spread a layer over her quim as well. Hermione squirmed as the two men licked the cream from her body.

* * *

The bowls were empty, the champagne was gone, and the three lovers were curled up in bed, fast asleep. The owl that had flown in the window merely dropped it's letter before flying off. It would be past noon the next day before the three parents found out that their youngest had been sorted into Gryffindor. But it had been a long and pleasurable night, and even though the two men and one woman still had the stamina to match their slowly aging bodies, they had exhausted each other. The three lovers had stoked the fires of passion between them and had relished in the burn. Even after over 20 years together, the fire hadn't died. And with their last child off at Hogwarts, they could enjoy stoking those fires every night until Christmas. And the three of them couldn't wait.


	16. Two Boyfriends and a Lover

_**Two Boyfriends and a Lover**_

 **(AN: Hello again my lovelies. Here is the second to final chapter of Lust in a Storm. As always, I don't own Harry Potter (Darn!). J.K. Rowling is the lucky lady who owns Harry Potter and all other known characters and places from the Wizarding World. This story was so much fun to write. I hope you all have had as much fun reading it as I have writing it. And as always, please read, review and enjoy!)**

* * *

Hermione unpacked her bag and looked around the cabin she would be sharing with her boyfriends. She had told them that she wanted to attend her final year of summer camp and they had told her that they wanted to come with her. She had agreed. So the three had packed up their bags and headed to America. And last night had been the biggest surprise of all when the two young men had told her that if Ash showed up this year, that they wouldn't mind if she wanted to spread her legs for him. As long as they got to watch. The two said they would hide under the Cloak while she and Ash fucked each other so that they could watch another man give her pleasure. She had been quite surprised that Harry and Draco had pretty much given her carte blanche when it came to her sleeping with someone other than them. Especially with the fact that the two of them got jealous when another man so much as looked at her for one second too long.

She had asked them why they were being so easy going about her possibly sleeping with another man, and they had told her that as long as she didn't plan on running off and declaring her undying love to Ash after they fucked, then getting her 'rocks off' with another man was just fine with them. Though they were adamant about being in the room when their little liaisons happened. Hermione had giggled and then rewarded both boys for their generosity by sucking them off and then spreading her legs for them.

When she had walked down to the docks with Draco and Harry following her, all the boys around her grumbled with jealousy. Hermione had caught sight of Ash and he had given her a questioning look and she had simply shrugged before heading off on her way.

* * *

Now it was just after bed check and Hermione was sneaking to Ash's cabin with her two lovers not far behind her. She knocked on the door of her former lover's cabin and he opened the door and pulled her inside. The boys slipped in behind her before the door swung shut and locked.

"So are you going to tell me who those two boys are that came with you this time gorgeous?" Ash asked.

"They are my boyfriends. We started dating and fucking each other last December." Hermione said.

"Do they know that you are here with me, in my cabin, late at night, wearing so very little?" Ash asked, his hand coming up to cup her breast through her thin tank top.

"I told them about all my lovers. I told them about every man I spread my legs for, and when they told me they wanted to attend camp with me this year, they also said that I could spread my legs for you again if I wished, as long as I did the same for them every night. Those two are insatiable. And they love stuffing me with their cocks. But right now, I want you stuffing my pretty little kitty with your fat cock. That is, if you want to." Hermione said.

"Well, since my girlfriend isn't here to spread her legs for me, I guess my favorite summer fling will have to do. I've certainly missed your pretty little cunt. Is it still as tight as the last time I fucked it, or has having two cocks stuffing your cunt and ass stretched them out?" Ash asked.

Hermione wiggled out of her shorts and spread her legs, using her fingers of her left hand to spread her drenched cunt lips.

"Why don't you stick your cock in me and find out. I'm wet and ready baby." Hermione said.

Ash stood up and pulled off his clothes. He tugged off Hermione's tank top and his eyes took in the intricate tattoo on her breasts.

"That is fucking sexy." Ash said.

"Come on baby, I'm waiting for your cock. Stuff it in me." Hermione said, grabbing one of her breasts and squeezing it.

Ash climbed on top of Hermione and slid himself into her, slowly, dragging out the moment. When he bottomed out, he savored the feeling for a moment before pulling out and slamming back in, watching her tattooed breasts bounce as he started to fuck her. Hermione's head hung over the side of the bed as Ash began a brutal unrelenting pace.

* * *

Harry and Draco were watching their girlfriend as she was being thoroughly fucked by another man, and instead of being jealous, the two young men were extremely turned on.

"Shit he is fucking gorgeous." Harry groaned.

"I wouldn't mind him plowing into me like that. No wonder Hermione came back for seconds, and thirds." Draco panted.

The two men stripped each other and Harry got on his hands and knees while Draco knelt behind him. He lubed them both up and spread Harry's legs before sliding himself home into his boyfriend's tight ass.

"SHIIIIIIIT!" Harry moaned, thankful that Hermione had woven a Silencing Charm into the fabric of the Invisibility Cloak as Draco started to drive himself into his ass as the two young men watched their girlfriend be fucked by another man.

* * *

Hermione raked her nails down Ash's chest as she rode him slow and deep. He hissed in pleasured pain as Hermione's nails left welts on his chest. She leaned forward and crushed her lips to his, tangling her tongue with his and speeding up her bouncing. Ash groaned and grabbed her hips, before thrusting into her hard and fast, making her throw her head back and scream to the heavens. She reached down and started to rub her clit in time with his rapid thrusts. She could feel the pleasure starting at her fingers and toes, and racing up her arms and legs, before it stopped between her legs and exploded as she came. She wailed his name as she came and then collapsed on top of him. They collapsed into a sated heap on the bed as his hips continued to jerk while he spilled himself into her still fluttering cunt.

* * *

Hermione entered her cabin and was immediately yanked into the bathroom. Harry pushed her into the shower and Draco was right behind them. Before she could even blink, she had her legs wrapped around Harry's waist, with his cock imbedded inside of her, and Draco pushing his cock into her tight ass. The hot water rushed over them as the three lovers fucked each other senseless in the shower.

"I'm guessing you two enjoyed watching me be fucked by another man?" Hermione panted as Harry and Draco continued to thrust into her.

"It was the hottest fucking thing we've ever witnessed baby. And Ash is fucking gorgeous. I wouldn't mind taking him for a ride myself." Harry grunted.

"He's straight as an arrow baby. He likes cunt, and my thoroughly fucked cunt can most definitely attest to that." Hermione said.

"It's too bad. I liked watching his cock as it slid in and out of your tight little body. I wanted to lick your juices from his amazing looking cock after you finished drenching him with your release." Draco groaned.

Talking ceased as the shower was filled with the sounds of their moans and groans and wet skin slapping against wet skin. The three came to their completions rather quickly and then collapsed against the wet shower walls, trying to catch their breath. The trio finished washing up and then climbed into bed, thoroughly spent.

* * *

Ash's head fell back and he groaned loudly as Hermione took him deep down her throat. She was topless and on her knees in front of him, sucking him off while she played with her own tits. She pinched, twisted and pulled on the sensitive flesh of her nipples as she deepthroated her lover. Harry and Draco were once again hiding under the Invisibility Cloak watching as she got it on with Ash. She had snuck into his office and after a half an hour of making out and fondling each other, she had slipped off his lap to her knees and removed her shirt and bra so he could have something to ogle while she sucked him like a lollipop.

"Shit baby, you've gotten so good at giving head. I guess all of your extracurricular activities between the sheets with other men paid off. I wanna blow my load down your tight throat." Ash moaned.

He grabbed two fistfuls of her hair and started to thrust himself down her throat, causing her to moan around his length and scrape her nails down the back of his legs. Seeing her on her knees, with her tits bouncing and her eyes glazed with lust as she looked up at him was enough to send him over the edge. He grunted as he came and held her head until he finished himself off down her throat. She licked him clean as he pulled himself out of her mouth.

"While I work on getting myself hard again, why don't bend over my desk, hike up that skirt and spread your slutty legs for me. and then I want to see your fingers playing with your clit. Watching you masturbate will definitely get the blood pumping south again." Ash said as he started to stroke his cock.

Hermione did as Ash asked and hiked up her skirt while bending over his desk. She slid her hand between her spread legs and started to stroke her clit. Ash groaned and started to stroke his cock faster as he watched his lover get herself off against his desk. Once he was hard enough, he stood up and slapped her hand out of the way before he started teasing her slit with his cock. She whimpered and wriggled against his cock. He chuckled and held her hips still and slammed himself home into her tight cunt. She came hard before he even got three strokes off and he grit his teeth hard as her cunt tried to milk him as she came. Once her body relaxed, Ash started to thrust again and when she came again ten minutes later, he roared and came hard, relishing the squeeze of her cunt around his cock as she milked him for every drop.

"Good girl, you take every drop like a cock hungry slut. Your boyfriends are definitely lucky men. I hope they know how lucky they are. I've heard a few guys around the camp talking about how they wish you were on your own so they could have a go at your tight little ass or see you spread your legs so they could stuff your cunt with their dicks." Ash said.

He pulled himself out of her and she flipped over, pulling him down for an intense kiss that made his eyes cross.

"Three cocks is enough for this cunt. I don't need any more than that." Hermione said.

Ash's hands came up and squeezed her neglected breasts, as he dove in for another kiss. The kiss turned into more as Ash threw Hermione's legs over his shoulders and plunged into her. It was hot, it was fast, and it was messy, but Hermione was loving every minute of it. And by the grunting noises that Ash was making as he fucked her cunt hard and fast, he was loving it too.

* * *

Harry and Draco had had a long and pleasurable summer. Watching Hermione have her field plowed by another man had been so fucking hot. And then nailing their little slut of a girlfriend after she came back to the cabin once she was done with Ash, was even hotter. Now the three were on their way to their next destination. When Hermione had come back from her final romp with Ash, the two young men had told her that their next stop was in the Bahamas and they expected her to be naked for most of the trip. She had merely smiled at them and told them that she would be naked, wet and ready for them whenever they wanted her, especially since the two men had let her roll in the sheets with Ash for one last summer before they really started their lives together. It may have been Hermione's last summer at camp, but it certainly didn't mean her fun had to end. She planned on spending every moment she could with her legs spread and her lovers between them. And her boyfriends wholeheartedly agreed. And their first stop on the pleasure train was their own private island in the Bahamas. Hermione couldn't wait.


	17. Silver Anniversary

_**Silver Anniversary**_

 **(AN: Here it is my lovelies. The last chapter of Lust in a Storm. I hope that you have enjoyed my first story as much as I have enjoyed writing it. I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does, the lucky lady. Now that this story is done, I will be focusing more on Hermione Granger &... and so far, I have four more chapters of that written. And as always, please read, review and enjoy!)**

* * *

Hermione lent against the balcony, looking down over her party guests. Her husbands were downstairs mingling with their guests while Hermione remained upstairs with Raven, seeing as her daughter-in-law was currently six months pregnant with her and Scorpius' second child. Scorpius was over the moon, and Harry and Draco were rather excited as well. Her other children were around. Ara, at 22, was now married to Benjamin Nott, Pansy and Theo's oldest son, Lyra was currently engaged to be married in August to Liam Pucey and Spencer Flint. She had taken after her parents in that she had fallen in love with two men. Draco hadn't been too happy, neither had Harry, but Hermione had slapped them both upside the head and told them to back off.

Talia and James had graduated from Hogwarts two years before and while James had gone off to join Puddlemore United as the youngest seeker to ever be recruited by the team, Talia had gone on to complete two Double Masteries, one in Potions and Herbology and the other in Charms and Ancient Runes. Hermione was extremely proud of the only Potter daughter. And little Leo had just turned seventeen and would be graduating from Hogwarts at the end of the year. It had been thirty years since Hermione, Harry and Draco had started their relationship, and tonight they were celebrating their 25th wedding anniversary.

"Nanna!" a voice squealed.

Hermione turned around to find her two year old grandson, Ares, looking up at her with a cheeky grin on his cherubic face.

"What can I do for you lovey?" Hermione asked, kneeling down next to her grandson.

"Can we has cake? Uncle Leo says we can has some cake now." Ares said.

Hermione laughed and pinched her grandson's chubby cheek.

"We will be having cake in a little bit my little man. Why don't you go and ask Mummy if you can have a snack if you are hungry, and then Lolly can get you something from the kitchens." Hermione said.

Ares' violet eyes lit up with excitement at the thought of food. Hermione chuckled as she stood back up and watched her grandson run over to his Mummy.

"I never get tired of seeing you bend over." Harry said from behind her.

She turned and gave him a slow once over before sending him a saucy smirk.

"You'll take any chance you can get to stare at my ass Harry, and so will Draco." Hermione said.

"You stare at us just as much Hermione." Harry said, pulling her into his arms and kissing her passionately.

She kissed him back just as passionately. They only pulled apart when Scorpius squawked at them to keep the snogging and other hanky-panky in their bedroom. Hermione just rolled her eyes at her oldest child's squeamishness to his parents' PDA's.

Scorpius took Raven and Ares downstairs to eat their dinner. Hermione turned back to Harry with a smile.

"I've got you something lovey." Harry said.

"Harry, you and Draco have been spoiling me all day." Hermione said.

"I had this specially made for you my sweet. It is in your private sitting room. Come with me and I'll show you." Harry said.

* * *

Harry took Hermione's hand and led her down out of the upper room of the ballroom and down the hall to Hermione's private sitting room. When they entered the room, Draco was already there. There was a sheet over a square object on the wall. Harry went to the wall and pulled the sheet down. Hermione immediately felt her body grow tight with want at the sight of the object on the wall. It was a magical painting, of her, Draco, and Harry. She was sitting on a chaise lounge, wearing an open silk robe that had fallen off her shoulders to rest at her elbows. Her legs were spread, with one leg up on the chaise and Harry kneeling naked between them. Her back was arched as Harry made love to her cunt with his mouth. She was naked under the robe. Draco was sitting, naked, next to her on the lounge and the two were snogging each other senseless, with Draco cupping her breasts and teasing her nipples. As the three in the picture moved about, Hermione watched with rapt attention.

"We had this painted a while ago. But we wanted to save it for a special occasion. And like all magical paintings, the three in the painting can leave and interact with the other paintings around the Manor. And the three in the painting can fuck in any position they want since the three of them were painted naked. Earlier the three of them were going at it on the chaise and Harry and I had a little bit of a romp while we watched the three of them fuck. Even painted you are sexy as all hell." Draco said.

"We should probably get back down to the party. And later, I can give you two another gift." Hermione said.

"But we were hoping we could have a little romp of our own right now." Harry said.

"Trust me love, it will definitely be worth the wait." Hermione said before she turned and sauntered out of the room, leaving her two randy husbands behind.

* * *

Later that night Harry and Draco were lounging on their bed, waiting for their wife. The bathroom door opened and she sauntered out, wearing a silver lace negligee. As she walked towards them, they caught a peek of the matching lace knickers. She climbed into the bed and crawled towards them. They both watched as she slinked across the silk bedsheets like a jungle cat. She stopped between them and sat back on her knees before opening her nightie. The two men let their eyes rove over their wife's still tight and beautiful body. They may have been closer to fifty than forty, but they had the bodies of people half their ages due to the magic in their blood, and even after having six kids, Hermione's body still looked fucking fantastic.

"So do you like the nightie? I thought the silver was a nice touch, but this isn't your gift. Your gift is a month-long vacation on a private island in the Bahamas. No children, no parents, no work, just you two and me, sans clothing on a nice sunny beach where I can spread my legs for you and keep them open all month long." Hermione said.

"That sounds like fucking heaven baby, when do we leave?" Harry asked.

"In two days. So, you two should start packing tomorrow. But for now, I want both of you in my cunt, filling me with your cum." Hermione said.

Draco pulled Hermione into his lap and Harry situated himself behind her and the three got to enjoying their anniversary in the style they were accustomed to.

* * *

Hermione stretched languidly. They were two weeks into their island vacation, and she was enjoying it immensely. At the moment she was laying in their bed on the veranda. The two men were down in the kitchen making breakfast while Hermione was enjoying watching the sun come up. It was still early morning, but the sun was making its way up over the horizon, turning the tropical sky a kaleidoscope of colors. They had spent all night making love under the stars, and had yet to fall asleep. But once they had breakfast, Hermione was going to talk her two randy husbands into taking a bloody nap. She was exhausted.

When they had gotten two the island two weeks before, they had spent the first few days christening each piece of furniture, the walls, and the floor, of each room of the villa on their private island. Then they had made love on a blanket on the beach, and had even used Gillyweed to have sex in the cool fresh water of the lagoon on the island. That had been an intense experience, especially since they hadn't had to pull their mouths away from each other's to breathe thanks to the Gillyweed.

The night before, the three had started their night on the beach, feeding each other from a picnic basket and sipping on expensive champagne. Hermione had watched the two men make love on the blanket, before they took turns making love to her as the sun had set. They had moved their amorous activities to their bedroom where they had spent the rest of the night making love under the stars, thanks to the fact that their room had no walls or ceiling. It kept the worst of the weather and sun off the lovers, but let them enjoy the cool tropical breeze and the view of the stars at night. It was Hermione's favorite room in the Villa.

Just as Hermione sat up and stretched, Draco and Harry came into the room, stark ass naked and carrying a tray laden with food. The trio ate a hearty breakfast before they settled down for a long nap in their comfy bed.

* * *

Harry woke up to find Hermione and Draco snogging each other senseless while Draco was sliding himself into her with slow, deep strokes. Their heads were at the foot of the bed, so Harry had a very nice view of Draco's still tight ass. For a man of 46, he had the body and stamina of a man half his age. And Hermione seemed to love that fact very much.

"Oh Draco, you are soooooo good to me baby. You make me feel so good." Hermione moaned.

"What about me?" Harry asked.

The two fucking lovers turned to face him as they continued their activities.

"You make me feel good too Harry. But right now, Draco is the only one fucking me." Hermione panted.

It was now well past noon and the sun was high in the sky. Harry sat up and scooted down the bed until he was kneeling next to Hermione's head. Hermione turned her head and opened her mouth to accept the cock currently tapping her cheek, down her throat. He slid his cock down her waiting throat and moaned as his balls hit her chin. He pulled out and slid back in.

"Shit that's hot. You suck cock so good baby. I love watching you suck Harry's cock. It's so fucking sexy." Draco grunted as he continued to fuck the woman beneath him.

"Gods, even after 30 years together, we still act like a group of randy teenagers. Shit, I don't think I'll ever get tired of this." Harry panted.

Hermione moaned around Harry's cock as she came hard, squeezing Draco's cock hard as she writhed beneath her lovers. Draco followed his wife into bliss and spilling himself inside her waiting body. Harry shot his load down her throat a few moments later.

* * *

It was their final night on the island and they would be returning home the next afternoon. The three lovers were relaxing in their bed beneath the stars. The last month had been exhilarating, and refreshing for the trio, but they were ready to go home. They missed their children and grandson.

"Did you enjoy yourself lovey?" Draco asked as he stroked his sleepy wife's back.

"Mmmhmmm. It was very nice." Hermione sighed.

"I enjoyed it as well." Harry said.

"As did I. It was a wonderful idea for us to take this trip." Draco said.

"Yes, it was, now be quiet. 'M tryn' sleep." Hermione slurred.

Draco and Harry chuckled and settled down to sleep.

The three lovers had spent the last thirty years loving each other in every way possible. They had never gone a day without telling one another that they loved each other. Draco and Harry had lit a fire in Hermione thirty years before when they had planned on seducing her in their last year of Hogwarts, but she had turned the tables on them and had shown them that she was the one holding the flames. The two men had been taken for a wild ride and they wouldn't change a second of their lives with Hermione for anything in the world. She had given them six children and still had enough energy to spare in the bedroom. They were sure she could keep going for another thirty years yet before she started to even remotely slow down. They just hoped they could keep up with her.


End file.
